


Neo's House

by Zaxch



Series: Neo The Assassin [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment, Abduction, Bondage, Chains, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Duct Tape, F/F, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Home Invasion, Kidnapping, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxch/pseuds/Zaxch
Summary: Neo-Politan is a prolific assassin who just got a lucrative assignment to kidnap 4 young women in her city. Unfortunately for Nora Valkyrie, she just so happens to interrupt the petite woman's planning session, and is promptly "silenced"
Series: Neo The Assassin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862362
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	1. Nora Interrupts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "real" kink story, so I would love some feedback.  
> I plan on doing like 6 other chapters for this lol, so if you want toss some ideas or characters you might want in the following chapters in the comments.  
> A little in-universe context: Semblances are a thing, but there are no Grimm or anything, and everyone lives in a pretty normal city. Team RWBY still knows each other, but they are no longer huntresses, and instead have normal jobs. Neo works for Salem, hunting down and abducting women to add the her employers collection. Blake is still a faunas, and still has cute little cat ears. Ruby and Yang are still half-siblings, and Raven is still an absentee parent.

**Chapter** **1:**

_ Nora interrupts _

Standing at just 4’9”, most people would look over the reclusive 20-something year old that lived in a largely abandoned neighborhood in southern Vale. She was hardly ever seen leaving her house, and if anyone ever did manage to catch a glimpse of their antisocial neighbor, they would simply forget about it moments later, that was how mundane this young woman was. Despite her distinctive heterochromia and multi-colored brown, pink, and white hair, Neo-Politan was not someone who stood out. This would end up being the last mistake any of her targets ever made, right after pissing off whoever had hired the petite professional in the first place.

Neo was a special kind of assassin, with a perfect record and outstanding reputation which earned her a certain respect in her line of work. While she had never actually killed any of her marks, the diminutive woman instead studied, stalked, and subdued her prey, selling the sorrowful sex slaves to sadistic solicitors. The most amusing part for Neo was that she would often end up capturing whoever had commissioned her in the first place, delivering the perverted commissioner to her secret benefactor, who offered absurd amounts of lien for any of the women Neo delivered to her. And tonight, Neo was set to make enough to buy a small island and still have enough to retire off of afterwards.

Looking at the 4 files recently sent to her burner scroll, the young mercenary etched the pictures and details of each woman into her mind before turning off and destroying the scroll, tossing the pieces into a bag she took out to the landfill each week, to be buried and hidden under several other pounds of trash and discarded evidence. Standing up from her recliner and stretching, the small assassin began to move throughout her dark living room, the barest hints of sunlight shining through the cracks in her blackout blinds and illuminating the odd assortment of items decorating the space. The chestnut brown walls were covered in various shelves and hooks, which were themselves filled with enough bondage gear to subdue a small village, which was actually close to the amount of women Neo had captured throughout her career. She decided to go over the details of her assigned marks again time as she went about her living room workshop, gathering the appropriate tools for each woman and ensuring that no matter what came her way, she would be ready;

Ruby Rose: 

Age: 18

Occupation: Student at Beacon Academy

Description: This 5’2" redhead with silver eyes is most often seen traveling to and from her college campus, residing within the southwest region of Vale. Ruby is often given rides by her sister Yang Xiao Long, or gets transportation from her “friend” Weiss Schnee. If not at the school, search for her around Goodwitch’s place.

Precaution: This one is crafty. DO.NOT. Let your guard slip around her, or you may find yourself on the receiving end of my “Hospitality”. Bring her last, but don’t let her catch onto you.

Reason for commission: This little brat has recently begun to investigate the disappearance of her teacher Glynda Goodwitch, something you had a personal hand in if I remember correctly. Capture her and deliver her to me to send a message to the other students; When Salem wants someone, it's best not to object.

Weiss Schnee:

Age: 19

Occupation: Student at Beacon Academy

Description: Standing at 5’3”, this white haired blue eyed heiress to the Schnee Manufacturing company is often seen accompanying her “friend” Ruby Rose to their shared academy, or personally overseeing the factories that employ and supply most of the city. She has recently begun attending parties alongside a faunus friend, in an attempt to “loosen up”, so if you cannot find her at school or work, look around the “scene”.

Precaution: She may be accompanied by a guard detail, find her when she is alone, away from academic peers and guards. Her danger lies not in her abilities, but instead in her connections. 

Reason for commission: This should be obvious. Having this little “Princess” as a bargaining chip will benefit me greatly when it comes to taking other, higher ranking members of this city for my “collection”

Blake Belladonna:

Age: 20

Occupation: “Senior Editor/Consultant” for Vale News Network (Cover Story)

Description: 5’6” and with the most startling yellow eyes, do not let the cat ears and friendly appearance of this raven haired woman fool you. She is an undercover investigator for the leading newspaper in this city, working alongside Detective Wukong. Her location is often unknown to even my sources, but her known associates include her partner Sun Wukong, her Partner Yang Xiao Long, and her newly made friend Weiss Schnee. This should make tracking her slightly easier.

Precautions: Exercise extreme caution with this one. I lost Cinder to her for a few days before you were able to extract my useless apprentice, so you understand that this woman will not go down without a fight, and losing to her will result in a stay in her own form of “hospitality”, which I may be unable to free you from.

Reason for commission: Ruby Rose has recently begun working with her, meeting her through their mutual friend Weiss Schnee. If Rose leads this investigator to any relevant evidence, you can be sure that we’ll both be in for an uncomfortable few months. Her capture is vital in ensuring our operation remains secret. Also, who wouldn’t want to add a dominatrix cat to their personal collection?

Yang Xiao Long:

Age: 20

Occupation: Personal Guard for Weiss Schnee

Description: Wow. 5’8”, beautiful golden hair, and a body that can kill with looks and/or physical ability. Those deep purple/red eyes only complete the illusion that this woman was sent by the goddess herself to tempt me. You’ll find her practically glued to Weiss Schnee when on duty, otherwise she can be found spending time with Ruby Rose, or “spending time” with the Belladonna girl. If she cannot be located in any of those areas, look for her at a gym.

Precautions: Don’t let her looks distract you, as she could rearrange your limbs and leave you in a cast for the next month if you aren’t careful when going about her acquisition. Make sure to NEVER attempt to take her when she is with Blake, nor when she is in any sort of state that might allow her to get the drop on you. The beating she delivers will pale in comparison to the torment you’ll find at the hands of her Partner.

Reason for commission;Even if she wasn’t the guard at Weiss’ side 8 hours a day, I would want her for my collection eventually. As it stands, removing her from both the Schnee and Belladonna will make your job a million times easier. But actually capturing her will be the most difficult task for you, so make sure you take her first.

Neo scoffed to herself a few times while going over her hit-list, and couldn’t hold-back the wave of exasperation she felt towards her employer sometimes. The mysterious woman could be frustrating enough when she wasn’t doubting Neo’s skills every few seconds, and the thinly veiled threats sprinkled throughout did nothing to endear the skilled assassin to the woman on the other side of the words. 

Shaking off the sour mood that her employer put her in, Neo allowed herself to break into a rare grin as she surveyed the array of tools she had prepared for her quartet of marks. The blond-haired enforcer accompanying the Schnee seemed like the best target to start with, so as the Neo began to fill her duffel bag with the thickest rope and heaviest chains she had, the young woman allowed her mind to wonder over the different possibilities available to her for Yang’s capture as she made preparations for her first target of the night, when she was suddenly snapped out of her daze by the doorbell. 

Making her way down out of her living room and down the hall, a coil of rope in hand just in case, the cautious assassin glanced through her peephole to see a woman about three inches taller than her waiting outside, attempting to appear nonchalant as she surveyed Neo’s front door and the surrounding houses. The orange-haired stranger was wearing a pink sports bra and tight, white yoga pants, leading Neo to assume she was just some jogger ringing her doorbell for goddess-knows-what reason. Neo watched through the peephole as the woman rang the doorbell a few more times, before eventually giving up and leaving.

Marking the occasion as something to watch out for in the future, Neo returned down the hall to her living room/workshop to continue her preparations, unaware that the jogger hadn’t left completely, but instead made her way around Neo’s house, checking the backdoor for any security systems before taking out a small lockpicking set from her pockets.

Fiddling with the lock for a few seconds, Nora Valkyrie continued scanning the surrounding houses for any sign that she was being watched, but for the time being she was undetected, and free to enter the house she presumed to be empty. As a soft  _ click  _ signalled that the lock was bypassed, Nora placed her tools back into her pockets and began to slowly open the door, slipping in when the opening was just big enough for her to fit through, and shutting it behind her.

Finding herself in a dark kitchen, Nora let her eyes adjust to the darkness before she began to move through the sparsely decorated kitchenette, finding herself drawn to the light spilling from whatever room was just around the corner. Creeping forward, Nora slowly peeked her head around the corner of the connecting wall until she could see into what she presumed was the living room, although it was better equipped to be a dungeon than a place for people to gather.

_ This is going to be too easy, I can just take some pictures and send them to Ruby,  _ the young woman thought to herself, not seeing anyone in sight as she made her way across the strangely furnished room to the staircase leading to the second floor.  _ There’s evidence all over the place, once her investigator friend gets them... _

Before Nora could finish her thought, she felt a thick cloth being pulled between her lips as an arm wrapped around her torso, which was shortly followed by a kick to the back of her knees that sent the young woman crashing into the shaggy forest green rug. 

_ Goddammit. _

As Nora struggled to shake off whoever had situated themselves on her back, she found that her assailant, while much smaller, knew how to wrap her legs in such a way that Nora’s arms were pinned to her sides, leaving the person on her back both arms free to subdue her. Before she could figure out a counter-strategy, Nora found the cleave-gag firmly tightened between her lips, as several loops of rope began constricting her wrists.

_ Damn this woman works fast! _

Before the other woman had a chance to bind her legs however, Nora used the bottom stair step for leverage and scooted herself a few feet across the carpet, dislodging the woman straddling her just enough for Nora to shove her off with her bound arms.

Getting to her feet, Nora turned just in time to see Neo blending into the walls of her living room again, presumably using her semblance to disguise herself. She must have heard Nora entering, and had decided to use this technique to ambush her the first time.

Well it wouldn’t be happening again.

Even though Neo was invisible, she still had to abide by the laws of physics, so Nora positioned herself so that a chair stood between herself and where she last saw the camouflaged woman, watching the carpet for footsteps as she worked to loosen the formidable knots binding her wrists. 

Unfortunately for Nora, Neo was far from an ametuar, and had dealt with quite a few targets who thought they had come up with a way to “beat” Neo’s semblance, only to find themselves mummified and being delivered to some mystery buyer several towns over. Making herself light on her feet, Neo hugged the wall as she made her way over to her struggling and grunting quarry, using the tense areas by the baseboards to keep the carpet from moving noticeably.

Just as Nora was able to wiggle a finger into the loops of rope binding her wrists, she felt two hands grab her ankles and pull her legs out from under her, upending the home invader and stunning her long enough for Neo to finish subduing her. No matter how hard Nora wrenched her limbs apart, or how quickly she struggled, she stood little chance against the woman who had bound and gagged nearly 50 women that year alone. Rebinding Nora’s wrists, Neo rolled her onto her stomach and quickly hogtied the unfortunate “jogger”, binding her wrists and ankles so thoroughly that she couldn’t separate them by even an inch.

Standing back to admire her work, Neo had to admit it was rushed, but would serve its purposes for now, keeping the troublesome woman subdued. Lightly rolling her helpless captive onto her side, Neo waited until Nora was finished unleashing a garbled tirade from behind her gag before typing out a message on her scroll to communicate with the trussed up woman.

I would love to know who the fuck you are, and what the hell you are doing in my house. Tell me and I might just make things easy for you. Otherwise… 

Nora began to laugh from behind her gag, clearly showing how intimidated she felt by the smaller woman, despite being completely at her mercy. Neo sighed and walked away, leaving her captive to struggle with what felt like a gordian knot keeping her limbs restricted. As Nora struggled on the floor, she thought about how foolish she was to follow a lead like this herself, and just hoped that she would be able to send a message to Ruby in time, since she hadn’t told her the address she was checking out ahead of time. Realizing she could do just that, Nora gave up on escaping her bindings and instead began to grind her thick thighs against the carpet, hoping to maneuver her scroll out of her pockets so that she could at least warn her friend about who the kidnapper was.

Right as the top half of her scroll was coming out of her pocket, Neo came back and grabbed Nora by her sneaker clad feet, dragging the young woman towards the center of the room and causing her scroll, lockpicks, and wallet to all fall out of her pocket.

_ Shit. _

Neo glanced over at the treasure trove that had come out of the orange-haired woman’s pockets, and after delivering a sharp smack to her captive’s as that caused Nora to grunt in rage, the petite pervert picked up the wallet and began to look through it. After finding Nora's name, and the finding out that she went to Beacon Academy, Neo felt a feeling of unease rushing through her.  _ Was this girl connected to Rose? _ Neo couldn’t tell if Nora was or not, but figured that if she was this easy to catch, she probably couldn’t have some mastermind scheme up her sleeve. Turning back to the other woman, Neo flipped Nora over until she was laying on her back, her bound arms and legs causing her to jut her chest out awkwardly. Neo took her scroll out and typed another message with one hand while her other angrily molested Nora’s impressive bust, grabbing the fleshy mounds through the fabric of the sports bra as the other woman moaned and struggled in vain. Finishing her new message, Neo held her scroll over Nora’s face so she could read the words;

Well, Nora Valkyrie. Now I know who you are, which means you just have one more question to answer before I decide what to do with you. Why. Are. You. Here?

Nora read the message, but stayed silent, even as Neo pulled the scroll away and removed her gag, the young student stared straight ahead and refused to give in. No matter what this sadistic bitch did, Nora sure as hell wasn’t going to make things easy for her, even if it meant giving up the small chance that calling for help would give her. This woman was, judging by the skill and quality Nora had just gotten a taste of, responsible for all the women who had gone missing in Vale recently. How many of them had been completely overwhelmed like Nora was? Helpless and in the clutches of someone who far surpassed them in tying skills, toyed with until the time came to do whatever had ultimately been done with them.

As Nora was busy thinking about all the other women who had been in the exact situation she was, Neo felt her patience evaporate. She already had enough to do tonight, and this little interruption was throwing a larger wrench into her plans than she wanted to deal with, so Neo decided to resort directly to the big guns. Grabbing one of the items she had brought back with her earlier, Neo began to pull down Nora’s yoga pants, placing the magic wand right up against the concerned woman’s pussy and turning it on full blast.

“AAHH, FUCK!”

Normally, Neo was much more nuanced when it came to situations like this, but Nora’s whole intrusion on her plans had taken enough of her time, and so Neo decided breaking the woman as soon as possible was the right way to go. Nora continued to moan as the wand ramped up in intensity, and no matter how hard she tried to suppress them, more and more moans managed to make it past her lips as Neo manipulated the vibrating toy around her prisoner’s gyrating hips, bringing the bound woman close enough to an orgasm to build a deep sense of  _ want  _ within her captive, but not enough to actually get her off. Not yet at least. 

As Nora continued to moan on her back, she saw her tormentor typing out another message on her scroll, before she held it out for her to read once more. Trying to focus on the words before her, Nora read this newest message and tried to stifle her cries of ecstasy;

Talk. Now. Or I leave you like this for the rest of the night.

As she finished reading the message, another heated moan was coaxed from Nora’s lips as Neo dug the wand’s head deeper into her pussy, increasing that sense of hungering within her, but not actually delivering on anything. The thought of another few seconds of this, let alone a whole night, was too much for the suffering woman to bear. Praying Ruby forgave her, the young student stuttered out an explanation for her actions as the vibrator continued it’s assault.

“I w-w-w-wwas trying to find out if you, if-, you-u had taken any of the wo-wo-women that were miss-sing around town. I s-s-saw you talk-k-king to Ms. Go-odwitch a few days before sh-sh-she was gone. The sa-a-same thing with K-k-kali Belladonna. I eventually f-followed your car here, and th-th-thought I could bring you i-i-i-i-i-i-in.” 

As Nora finished her story, her eyes rolled back in her head as her moans reached a fever pitch while Neo roughly ground the vibrator against Nora’s pussy, bringing her right up to the edge of an orgasm before turning the wand off altogether. Nora let out a whimper as she caught her breath, slumping down right before she was caught off-guard by a plug gag being shoved into her mouth and strapped around her head. 

As Nora attempted to thrash the gag loose, Neo silently berated herself for being so careless as to be seen with two missing women in such a short span of time. She would have to be more careful about that in the future, especially since others wouldn’t be as foolish as Nora. For the moment though, Neo had to worry about tonight’s targets, and only after that she would find out who else might be a potential witness like Nora. 

Speaking of the drooling, trembling young woman on her living room floor, Neo had to do something about her, to make sure she didn’t somehow, impossibly, escape while Neo was out hunting. Just a temporary measure, but something nonetheless. Spotting her landfill bag across the room, Neo had the perfect idea for how to treat the young snoop who had decided to inconvenience her. Picking up the bag and walking over to Nora, she looked down into the pleading green eyes looking back up at her, meeting the pleading gaze with one of pure, sadistic glee.

Taking some thin rope, Neo tied each of Nora’s fingers to each other before taking off the woman’s shoes and carefully slipping the bag over Nora’s body, flipping the young woman onto her stomach once she was completely in. Tying off the entrance, Neo groped around Nora’s crotch area, drawing a series of moans from the woman, before she found the wand’s controller. Sliding it to the maximum setting, Neo stood up and began once more to collect the materials she would need for tonight. While Nora erupted into a powerful orgasm in the background, Neo went over her mental checklist one more time before preparing to take her 4 duffel bags out to her car.

After taking the last bag out, Neo stood over her quivering bundle of trouble, watching as the unrelenting beast between Nora’s thighs brought her to her third orgam. Neo gave the moaning, squirming mass a pat on the head before she dragged it into a corner of the room, ensuring there was nothing for the woman trapped inside to use for escape.

As Nora’s moans of pleasure and mewls for help filled the room, the young assassin left and, after ensuring every door was locked, left Nora to suffer as she went off to collect more women to satisfy her ever-wanting mistress.


	2. Yang's Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo moves on to her first target of the night, ambushing Yang as she heads to a late night gym session. And while the blonde bruiser's formidable strength is not something to be taken lightly, the petite assassin has a trick up her sleeve that will more than even the odds, and might leaving Yang getting a more intense workout than she anticipated.

“Trust me Blake I’m fine, just a little burned out is all. A good few hours here will help me work out the tension and I'll be good as new, just make sure Weiss actually loosens up tonight for me. Between dealing with her and Ruby, I feel like I’m starting to get second hand stress!”

Yang Xiao Long was lounging on a bench in the locker room of her local gym, talking with her partner Blake while putting her mane of golden blonde hair into a more manageable ponytail and waiting for the local gym rats to clear out. Slightly adjusting her tight yellow sports top and short black bloomers after she was done with her hair, Yang continued lamenting about her issues to the understanding faunus on the other end of her scroll as she ignored the overly dramatic eye roll she got from the short, black haired woman on the other side of the room, who clearly didn’t want to hear about the loud-mouthed blonde’s problems while preparing for her workout. Yang continued grumbling about her issues as the diminutive eavsedropper’s green eyes burned into her, promising future retribution;

“I mean, I don’t think of Ruby as some helpless kid or anything like that, but the fact that she’s looking into the disappearance of Glynda and the others has me worried. She should have just left things in your hands after introducing you to Weiss, but now she just keeps obsessing more and more about catching whoever this abductor is. She was even telling me about how she plans to meet one of her friends from school tonight about a possible lead, which means she might pull even more potential victims into this alongside her. 11 women have already gone missing this month alone, including... ”

Sudden silence hung heavy in the air between the couple, as both women thought about their mothers, who had both been distressingly hard to reach the past few days, leading the duo to assume the worst for their matrons. Yang and Blake were by far the toughest people in Vale, but even they were shaken up by the thought of their own parents trapped in the clutches of some hidden enemy.

Blake cleared her throat on the other end of the scroll, obviously trying to change the subject and cleanse the air of such a dark topic. There would be a time for discussions like this, but for tonight it would just have to wait a little longer.

“Yang, you know Ruby’s a whole lot tougher than she looks, and she wouldn’t bring other people into this if she didn’t think they would be able to keep up. She’s just trying to do the right thing, and I appreciate her help, she’s more capable than you give her credit for. Without her I never would have met Weiss and her team of researchers, which has spread the workload and helped me more than I’d like to say. But... if it makes you feel better, I’ll tell her to just focus on her studies and to let me take care of the rest. I don’t want to make you deal with watching over her  _ and  _ Weiss if I can help it.”

Sitting up on the bench, a toned, slightly underdressed Yang considered Blake’s offer for a few seconds, but then let out a sigh of her own as she flopped back down. She couldn’t come up with a good enough reason to take Ruby out of the investigation, and had to admit that her younger sister was as capable as Blake said when it came to dealing with threats, if not more so.

“No no, you telling her to stop will just motivate her more and might make her rush into things trying to prove herself. You’re right that she can watch after herself, I just wish she’d tell you and me where she’s going half the time, just so we could help out. Hpmph, Goddess knows we have the time.”

At this both the women laughed, earning Yang a harsher look from the silent woman still fiddling with her duffel bag in the background who seemed much taller than when Yang had last seen her. As Blake’s lighthearted purr came through the speaker, Yang almost decided to drop everything and rush over to be with her partner so they could “workout” in a different way, completely forgetting what she thought she had just seen from the corner of her eye.

“You do know we both hardly even have time for ourselves anymore, right? Between you guarding Weiss half the day and me trying to end this nightmarish crime spree, it’s rare for us to be able to do our own thing… But ya’ know, if you end up finishing at the gym early tonight, you should come drop by the party I’m dragging The Ice Queen to. You could probably even convince her to pay you overtime or something, and I can even give you a little “bonus” as a reward.”

Yang could hear her white haired friend’s playful objections in the background on the other end, which earned another laugh from the purple-eyed fighter laid out on the bench in the gym. This seemed to finally shatter the patience of the black-haired mystery woman in the background, who grunted and stormed out of the room, bringing her bulging duffel bag with her while shaking her head in disgust. Wincing as the door slammed shut, Yang figured that spending time with Weiss and Blake would be infinitely more fun than being stuck in the gym with miserable wretches like the one who had just stormed out. She could afford to miss  _ one  _ workout this week, couldn’t she? She could make up for it tomorrow.

“You know what? I’ll actually take you up on that offer Blake, just be prepared to help me gross Weiss out with all our sappy romance, alright? Plus I’ll probably burn more calories partying with you guys than I would here, so it’s a win-win. Just give me an hour or two to at least limber up here, ok? I don’t wanna leave without getting at least a small workout in.”

About 10 minutes later, Yang wrapped up the call with her partner and decided to check on the other occupants of the gym, hoping that at least  _ one  _ good machine would be open for a change. Even though she chose to work out late at night, Yang found that there was still an obnoxious amount of people making their rounds amidst the machinery, clogging up the space and laying territorial claims to one area of the gym or another.

“Alright ladies, I’ve got a hot date with a beautiful faunus in a few hours, so if one of you could just open up a treadmill or something real quick that would be-”

As she poked her head out of the locker room, Yang was shocked to find that not only was the gym completely empty, but that the lights were all turned off as well. Walking out and using the light on her scroll to illuminate her way, the wary blonde began looking around for some signs of life, being sure to investigate any suspicious shapes she saw as she maneuvered around the ghostly machines in the dark. As the door to the locker room shut behind her, Yang felt an almost imperceptible prick on the bare skin of her back, which left behind a slightly burning sensation. The feeling was so faint however that Yang barely noticed it, and just dismissed it as a splitter from the bench she had laid on falling off, all the while completely unaware of the powerful drug now invading her blood stream.

While Neo was more than a match for anyone in Vale when it came to her skills in binding and capture, she had to admit that in a one-on-one fight with Yang there was no chance of her prevailing. So, the smaller woman would just have to resort to what she was best at; confusing her opponents with underhand tactics and overwhelming them with bondage, along with using the special new dust she had nabbed from Winter Schnee when they had “met” last month.

Earlier that night, Neo had disguised herself as an average woman out for a late night workout, changing her multi-colored hair to black and her distinctive brown and pink eyes to solid green, because after what had happened with Nora, the cunning assassin had decided that her best chance for capturing Yang would be taking the woman before any of the other occupants of the gym had a chance to see the two of them together. So, while her target was busy talking on her scroll, Neo had slipped into a dark green tank top and black yoga pants, having carefully picked her clothing out to not leave any details that may connect her with the brown and pink-haired “security guard” that would be leaving later that night with a squirming bundle in her arms.

After a five inch change in height courtesy of her semblance completed Neo’s disguise, she went back to the main room of the gym and surveyed the wide yet crowded area, where there were several women exercising on the various machines. Launching into the riskiest part of her plan, Neo casually strolled up to the nearest woman, a red-headed young student running on a treadmill, and caught her attention with a quiet cough. After fiddling with her scroll for a few seconds, Neo almost caused the poor student to fall off her machine as she saw what the dark-haired woman was showing to her;

A picture of an older woman with raven black hair and cat ears squatting unsteadily on thin blocks was on the screen with some writing below it, the abnormal sight catching the young viewer by surprise. Completely naked save for a collar with the name “Kali” printed on it and a dark purple cloth pulled over her eyes, the rest of the milf’s predicament was equally as surprising to the woman trying to regain her footing on the treadmill. The poor faunus’ mouth was stretched open by a shiny metal ring-gag while a steady stream of drool poured onto her ample chest, which was forced to jut out as a consequence of her strict bondage, and dripped to the floor below her, adding to the pool started by the steady drip of wetness coming off of her heated sex. The thick thighed, large-breasted woman’s arms were stretched well over her head and held in place by a thick length of rope tied to her wrists, which left her with a severe arch to her back, while her legs were folded underneath her and bound with several loops of rope at her knees and ankles, leaving them trapped in a harsh frogtie. The woman’s bare feet were shakily propped up on solid wood blocks that must have been a foot tall and could only have been 2 square inches, leaving her pussy precariously perched over the massive 10” horse-dildo positioned underneath her dripping womanhood. While the picture was taken from the front, a small circle at the bottom of the screen previewed the next photo on the sadistic Neo’s phone, which showed that Kali’s large ass cheeks were clamped tightly around what must have been an enormous vibrating buttplug tail, the remote to which could be seen on the floor beside the poor woman, set to its highest setting.

Looking at the photo in shock, and then turning to Neo in horror, the ginger woman was at a loss for words as her mind registered the caption displayed below the picture of the tormented faunus;

I suggest you leave. Now. Or you’ll find yourself in a predicament similar to her’s. So just keep quiet about this and finish your run at home, and don’t think I won’t find you if you go to the police.

While this was one of the skilled assassin’s more brazen tactics, Neo figured that a high stakes target such as Yang required such gambles to be made, even if her crafty disguise would eliminate any real risk from such a bold move. In the end, the petite dominatrix’s trust in her intimidating display paid off, as the startled gym-goer quickly jumped off the still spinning treadmill and left without another word, breaking into a sprint as soon as she was in the parking lot. Neo could tell from the woman’s eyes that she wouldn’t be telling anyone about this encounter, out of fear that Neo might find her and make good on her threat. The other exercising women obviously shared the first’s sentiments, as all it took was one look at the mute sociopath before them and the terrifying show of force on her screen for them to decide that their best chance to avoid being abducted was to leave and forget about what they had just seen, lest they suffer the wrath of this diminutive devil. While she was reluctant to scare off so many possible victims, capturing Yang would be 10x more satisfying than any of the other brats speeding out of the parking lot.

After all the potential witnesses had cleared out and she regained her regular height and appearance, Neo quickly set about preparing to ambush her prey, turning the lights to the gym off and stashing her duffel by one of the bench-presses, readying herself by the door to the locker room with a thin clear needle held deftly in her fingers. 

And so, as Yang left the locker room to find the gym shockingly empty, Neo quickly stuck her secret weapon into the tall blond woman and melted back into the shadows as the “aphrodisi-dust” needle melted into her opponent’s muscular back, disappearing without a trace.

Still searching for any signs of the people who had been in the gym mere moments before, Yang felt a slightly warm, tingly sensation briefly jolt through her spine as the drug finished entering into her body, beginning it’s true attack moments later. As an uncomfortable warmth began to spread throughout the curvaceous woman’s torso, Yang’s breathing quickened while her heartbeat began hammering her chest, and the golden haired fighter quickly realized something was wrong. Shining her light in a circle around her, the startled woman attempted to locate her hidden adversary before the mystery drug invading her body rendered her helpless, knowing that if she didn’t things would end poorly for her. 

“Who the hell’s out there?” Yang called out, a slightly desperate ploy to locate her opponent as she felt her mind becoming fogger as the drug worked up her chest, into her breasts, and towards her flushed cheeks. “Come out now and I might not beat you senseless before I take you to the police, sound fair? You know you’re going down… for… for what you’ve done… done... to all those… those women...”

Yang’s words drifted off as her mind began to be accosted by the aphrodisiac, the beam of light from her scroll briefly glancing over Neo’s hiding spot as the device tumbled from her numb fingers while the disabling warmth enveloped Yang’s arms and crept down towards her legs, buckling her knees as the special dust continued it’s cruel journey throughout the bruiser’s body, bringing it’s dreadful heat with it. 

Panting and sweating heavily, the defeated woman tried to reach her scroll to call for help, but she was shocked by the heated moan escaping her lips as her hips were completely consumed by the unbearable heat of the drug taking hold of her body. Attempting to stifle more moans while her thighs started grinding together, Yang ended up crawling on the linoleum floor as the dust hijacking her nervous system finished it’s work, leaving her a squirming mess on the floor as her numb arms kept trying to pick up her dropped scroll. As the lights to the gym turned back on, Yang blinked the stars from her eyes as two black sneakers entered the suffering woman’s vision, adrenaline and the shock of the lights temporarily clearing her mind as she caught a glimpse of the stranger standing above her, their dark green top and black pants somehow familiar to the helpless Yang. As a hand reached down to snatch up her scroll, the weakened blonde turned her glare up towards a smiling Neo, blood red eyes burning with rage as the mismatched eyes of her attacker lazily crawled over her shivering and sweating body.

The villain who had been plaguing her, Blake, and Ruby’s thoughts for the past month, who had been the one person Yang feared Blake pursuing and losing to, who was the only criminal that Yang wanted to see get a taste of her own medicine, was right in front of her, and Yang was helpless to do anything about it.

“You’re a lot shorter than I thought you’d be,” the sweaty blonde grunted out while trying to sound confidant, the adrenaline in her veins aiding her speech, but doing little to help her move in anyway beside grinding her hips into cold floor below her, “a whole lot prettier too, in a deranged sort of way. So, you’re the one who’s been kidnapping all those poor women, gotta say this isn’t how I thought we'd meet. Also I hope you know I’m going to tear you apart for what you’ve done once this ‘stuff’ wears off, and trust me when I say your good looks won’t make me go easy on you.”

As a pair of pink and brown eyes met the burning fury in Yang’s with a cold glare, sadistic glee flowed through Neo as she saw just how truly  _ helpless  _ the formally formidable fighter at her feet was. As Neo walked around the sweaty, horny mess on the floor, dodging Yang’s weak attempt to grab at her legs, the smaller woman considered taking such a rare captive for herself and calling it a night. The thought of having someone as beautiful and powerful as Yang completely humbled and in her possession delighted Neo to no end. But as the small woman walked over to her duffel and began to retrieve her materials, she reminded herself that depriving Salem of such a slave was practically a one way ticket to being abducted herself; So, as the petite woman turned back to her prey with an assortment of leather materials in her hands, she decided that the time spent with Yang tonight would have to sate her appetite. 

“Hey, whoever the f-f-uck you are, I hope you know this won’t end well for you-u. Think a little dust will keep me down? J-j-just you wa-ah-ait...”

Yang was obviously trying to make up for her current situation by acting overly tough, but neither woman bought the act for a second, what with every other word interrupted by a slight moan from the defiant blonde. Yang had been rendered helpless by the dust in her system, and would now have to endure whatever Neo had in store for her next.

Walking back over to her prey, Neo quickly straddled the sweaty woman’s heaving chest and pinned Yang’s arms to the floor with her knees, earning herself a heated tirade as the struggling blonde frantically tried to work herself free from underneath her captor while her sweat soaked top was pulled over her head, leaving Yang’s massive, sensitive breasts exposed to her sadistic attacker.

“Oh you are so dead now! Is this what gets you off you sick little freak?!” the struggling fighter yelled indignitialy as Neo briefly ran a hand over the delicious, supple flesh of Yang’s breasts, twisting her nipples with a satisfied smirk on her face.

“AH! Mmm, Ah! Mmm, f-f-fuck you!” Yang half moaned half yelled,which was the most resistance the flustered woman could muster as her chest was assaulted by Neo’s deft hands.

Normally, the near 6’ tall bruiser would have been strong enough to throw her much smaller opponent completely across the room and leave her a stunned and bruised mess, but with the debilitating dust robbing her toned limbs of their impressive strength, Yang could only shake her head and scream in outrage as she was further humiliated, with Neo carefully pulling leather mittens over her clenched fists, and a bondage hood fitted with a ball gag over her head.

“You fucking bi-ermph! Mmpphh!!”

As Neo leaned forward and pushed the large ball-gag between her prey’s teeth through the leather covering her face, she moved to pull her captive’s neat, golden hair through the hole situated in the top when suddenly Yang felt a surge of energy and viciously kicked her legs towards Neo’s back, knocking the much smaller woman off of her as she leapt up and began kicking at the spot where she thought Neo had landed. The molestation of the fiery blonde’s hair seemed to have finally activated her semblance, allowing Yang to temporarily shake off the effects of the aphrodisiac within her and launch a counter attack at her assailant.

Rolling past the furious woman’s blind kicks, Neo was unsurprised that Yang was able to overpower the dust temporarily, as she knew her semblance would have kicked in eventually, although she couldn't have been sure when. Unfortunately for the blind bruiser, Neo had disabled her hands first for a reason, as Yang was unable to remove the hood from her head with them trapped in the confines of the leather mittens, and even her temporarily enhanced strength couldn’t rip through the leather immobilizing her fingers. Without sight and still slightly addled by the dust in her system, the furious woman was as helpless now as she was pinned under Neo, except using her that semblance like this was quickly draining her of energy. Luckily, air wasn’t a concern for the raging woman, since an outline for Yang’s nose to stick out of was provided, but she still felt herself getting lightheaded as the drug regained it’s grasp over her body. As the adrenaline faded from her system, Yang was quickly subdued again after Neo slipped behind her and latched cuffs to each of her wrists, dodging away as the blonde’s fists attempted to find a target. Despite her earlier burst of strength, the taller woman stood no match against Neo’s cunning and planning, a fact which was becoming frighteningly apparent to the panicked victim as her repeated attempts to land a hit on Neo left her dizzy and out of breath.

Before Yang could recuperate, Neo kicked the taller woman’s knees out from under her and dived under the bench press next to them as Yang slammed face-down into it, stunning her briefly as her leather-clad face collided with the cushioning of the bench. Attaching chains secured to the barbell above to the base of each cuff, Neo grabbed the golden haired captive’s hands and wrenched them each to the opposite shoulder from underneath the board, before tightening the chains and securing them in place. By the time Neo climbed back out from under the bench, Yang was forced into an uncomfortable hug with the bench, writhing fruitlessly in place as her massive, sensitive breasts squished underneath her, the sensitive buds of her nipples sending blips of pleasure through her breasts. With the bench a little longer than Yang was tall, her restrained hands were a few inches above her head, leaving the sides of her breasts and ribs free for Neo to lightly tickle as she gloated over her victory.

Whipping her head around and kicking her legs in every direction, the now subdued Yang tried anything in her power to escape her bonds until her physical impairment caused her to take a break, leaving Neo free to retake her seat on top of her prisoner’s back, smacking Yang’s nylon clad ass before finishing her work on the bondage hood by pulling the rest of her prisoner’s precious hair through the hood, then proceeding to take her yellow and black sneakers off to reduce the danger of the blonde’s kicks. Checking on the blonde’s leather-encased hands and the chains that held them under the bench, Neo felt a smile forming on her face as she listened to the pitiful cries of outrage from her almost exhausted captive as she raised one of her hands and brought it down firmly onto the partially exposed skin of Yang’s ass. 

“MMMPPPHHH! MH MH… MH!... MH…”

Breathing heavily through her nose while the sensitivity of her body along with the pain of Neo’s spanking overloaded her mind, Yang finally relaxed her body in defeat, legs splaying to the sides as she laid her head on the bench in front of her. She moaned and kicked a few times as Neo continued to savagely spank her plump ass, but was otherwise mired in the cloud of pleasure accosting her mind as the faint sounds of chains rattling and the much louder sounds of skin on skin filled the deserted gym. Every time the smaller woman’s hands smacked down on her half-naked ass, Yang felt another spike of please run through her as the dampness between her legs began to grow more and more pronounced, slickining her thighs and causing the space beneath her body to grow slick with her bodily fluids. Taking notice, the petite assassin leaned over and peered at her captive’s sensitive,dripping entrance, before getting a sinister idea and leaving to grab the right materials, aiming her last spank right at the blonde’s womanhood.

“MMMMMmmmm…!”

Between the heat of the drug, the sensitivity of her body’s sexual areas, and the exhaustion from her brief struggle with Neo, the once formidable Yang Xiao Long had little energy left within her to fight, and could only listen and wait as her humiliation was further increased at the hands of her sadistic tormentor. 

Gathering several nearby heavy weights, Neo wrapped a length of chain around each of Yang’s ankles before looping the links through the center of the multiple iron rings stacked next to her, leading the clinking steel back to her waiting slave and feeding it back under Yang’s bench and through her shackles. The end result was that the poor woman’s legs were held open by the weights on the floor and the tension of her trapped arms, leaving her thick thighs open and her moistened, hyper-sensetive slit exposed for Neo to do with as she pleased.

And what pleased Neo was crouching down in front of her curvy prize, placing both hands on her ass cheeks, and forcefully gripping them, eliciting an exclamation of pleasure from Yang as her body was further molested by her perverted enemy. Knowing what was coming next, the bound blonde tried to grunt out some kind of threat while pulling on her bindings, but the heat spread across her body was nothing compared to the furnace that was her damp, eager folds, which silently begged for some kind of release despite their situation. And so when Neo pushed her black bloomers to the side and gently began to lick the woman’s dripping folds, Yang felt the miniscule amount of fight left in her drain completely away as she melted into the hard bench below her.

_ This is the woman who’s been keeping Blake awake at night for weeks, the one who took Ruby’s teacher and friends, and the one who may have even taken my mother. I should be able to beat her, not because I’m better but because I have to, I can’t let her go after Blake, or Weiss, and especially not Ruby. but despite all of that, I’m about to cum as she pounds my pussy with her tongue. _

Yang was no stranger when it came to cunnilingus, a fact her partner Blake could attest to, but she had never thought that she would be craving such pleasure from a deranged psychopath, despite what the aphrodisiac in her system might be doing to her. While Yang tried to convince herself that it was just the dust shutting down yet another part of her mind, the guttural moans she let out as Neo continued to lap at her slickened folds sounded quite sincere to her own ears.

“Mhh fhck. Mhh…”

Running her tongue up and down her new slave’s damp lips, Yang’s tormentor couldn’t help but wonder if the faunus investigator she would be capturing later that night would mind watching Neo devouring her girlfriend right after tying her into submission. Smiling into Yang’s crotch at the wickedness of her plan, Neo silently pulled Yang’s scroll out and began to record herself assaulting the woman’s vagina, making sure to pull her head back a few times to show Blake just how  _ desperate  _ Yang was for her, letting the feline hear Yang’s near silent mewls of disappointment as her captor stopped pleasuring her. As the tortured blonde’s moans began to reach a fever pitch in the background, Neo pulled her mouth away at the last second and made a  _ shh _ -ing gesture with her finger toward the scroll as Yang began to hungrily groan in frustration into her hood, ass cheeks jiggling and chains rattling as she shook her body in outrage at her denied orgasm.

Smuggly smirking, Neo saved the video for later and put the scroll away, turning back to her deprived captive as she gently began to run her fingers over Yang’s sex, basking in the sounds she drew from her slave before pulling away to enact the next part of her plan, leaving Yang to lay there in agony. Returning to her duffel for a brief moment, the assassin selected some dark, heavy loops of rope, a small egg vibrator, and two alligator clamps linked by a chain. Neo considered taking another pair of eggs with her to torture the blonde’s sock clad feet, but ultimately grabbed an anal hook and a few more loops of rope instead. There would be enough to keep Yang busy without wasting toys on her feet.

Returning to her panting and frustrated captive while looping one end of a piece of rope over itself, Neo began by slipping the coarse cable around Yang’s sweaty waist and pulling the strands through the loop she had made at one end, tying a knot in the center of the waist rope and leaving the ends ends dangling between Yang’s ass cheeks. As the toned woman continued to wriggle her body in a futile attempt at resistance, Neo gave her a light slap on the still-red ass before picking up the miniature vibrator she had prepared, giving it a light kiss before slipping it between Yang’s folds. This elicited another heated moan from the subdued woman, as the slight sensation was amplified by the aphrodisiac still controlling her body, although by now it was starting to wear off. Neo thought about how she would have to ask Salem to let her “question” the recipe for the dust out of Winter later as she grabbed the two loose strands of her current slave’s crotch rope and yanked them underneath the sweating woman, burying them deeply within Yang’s wet sex as she tied them into a knot right under her navel.

Tugging on the rope a few times to tease her captive and ensure it was tight-enough, Neo turned her attention to the blonde’s legs, sad that she already had to re-tie them after such a short session with her new toy. But as she freed Yang’s legs (while punishing a missed kick with another few smacks on the ass) and folded them on top of her shorts-clad ass, Neo cheered herself up with the thought that the video she had taken while they were tied up was well worth it. Using the chain to bind Yang’s ankles together, she then used the extra length to wrap it around her crotch-rope, ensuring that if she struggled or even relaxed her legs too much, the bound woman would get a sharp reminder from her binds that Neo doesn’t do “comfortable”. 

One she was finished with that, Neo picked up the medium-sized anal hook she had brought with her and lubed it up, using her one hand to spread the blonde’s ass before guiding it between Yang’s chained up ankles and the rope currently sawing her tortured sex in half. As soon as the cold, wet, sticky ball of the hook touched her ass, another burst of strength ripped through Yang as her semblance gained a second wind, determined to keep any further intruders outside of her body she began wrenching her hips back and forth while yanking on her chained up hands, shaking the barbell above the two women in her struggles. But Neo was getting tired of the waves of resistance from what should have been her helpless slave, so she simply held onto the bucking blonde and slipped the hook into her anus after a few missed tries, feeling a grin grace her face at the guttural moan of pleasure that came from Yang as the relatively large hook lodged itself in place. 

“MMMMMHHH!! MH MHHH MHM! MH.. Mh… mh. Mmhh... mhhhy mhhphing ghd.”

Tugging on the hook and rope a few times to make sure everything was secured, and just to watch her prey squirm and moan some more as the pleasure ravaged her body, Neo then went to the barbell and began undoing the chains restraining Yang’s shackled hands, guiding one arm from under the bench to the middle of her sweat covered back, before repeating the process with the other, dodging a few more punches as each hand was subsequently un-restrained. This left Yang in a tight reverse prayer position as her arms were yanked up and together behind her back, until her gloved fists were touching her shoulder blades and her shackled wrists were secured to a harness Neo had made from another coil of rope, looping it above, below, and between her slave’s tender breasts.

Adjusting her shackles some more, Neo ended up securing the loose chain from Yang’s shackles to the rope that was already leaving a deep welt in her waist, putting her into in a pseudo hogtie with the rope sawing into her acting as a focal point for all the tension in her bondage. Deciding to add the finishing touches, Neo picked another loop of rough rope and connected it to the end of the anal hook burried deep in Yang, tying the other end of the rope around her victim’s neck in a  **safe** collar that forced her to keep her head angled upwards, but put the blonde as no risk of being chocked. Neo may be cruel, but she would never do anything that would actually bring harm to her slaves.

With her package all bundled up, Neo took Yang’s scroll out one more time and decided to take a video of the blonde, to show to her partner Blake when she came to abduct her later that night;

Yang’s head was completely covered by the leather bondage hood that stole her sight and muffled her words, zooming in on the space cutout for her nose as the captive panted heavily, out of breath from the constant teasing and exertion her body had been put through. The outline of the massive ball gag integrated into the hood and forced into the blonde’s mouth could be clearly seen, as well as the impressive amount of drool that had accumulated throughout her time with Neo, soaking the front of the mask and dripping down her chin as every moan and grunt produced another small trickle. Panning the camera down, Neo showed off Yang’s bare breasts, which were still squished between herself and the bench, as well as the merciless position her arms had been forced into, the chains and ropes wrapped all around the woman’s torso leaving deep grooves in her sweat soaked skin. Continuing the visual tour, next was Yang’s huge ass, the black bloomers she had been wearing hardly covering the massive red spots all over it, and the dampness from her crotch visible even behind the massive rear. The golden haired beauty’s yellow socked-feet were positioned directly on those sore red cheeks, and the crotch rope they were connected to was clearly cutting into Yang’s sensitive entrance, and as Neo spread the woman’s thick thighs, she showed the camera just how soaked the rough rope was with the blonde’s sexual juices, tugging on it several times to show how Yang’s entire body writhed. Ending the tour by planting a kiss on the soaked sex of Blake’s partner and soliciting a lustful moan from her prize, Neo pointed the camera at herself and blew another kiss before ending the recording.

Tucking the scroll back into her black yoga pants, Neo rolled Yang onto her side and attached the alligator clamps she had grabbed earlier to the pink mounds situated atop her prey’s sizeable chest, savoring every syllable of the blonde’s exausted outrage as the toothed clamps closed over her stiff and sensitive buds, which caused Yang to unwillingly grind her hips into the rope tormenting her sex in an attempt to gain some sort of relief. Rolling her back onto her stomach, Neo grabbed her last coil of rope and tied it into a makeshift handle of sorts, having one end tied at the blond’s ankles, the other around her shackled wrists, with the whole rope running through the crotch-rope that was no doubt teasing Yang to no end.

Having finished binding her first target of the night, Neo set about cleaning the gym up and changing her clothes, swapping her slightly damp workout disguise for a cop uniform she had acquired last week when she had kidnapped Officer Adel for Salem, the petite assassin placed her duffel bag on one shoulder, and barely hefted Yang onto the other as she fought for balance. 

As her quarry weakly wiggled and wrenched her limbs in every direction while moaning whenever her struggles stimulated her crotch rope, Neo stumbled out to her waiting car in the parking lot, placing Yang in the trunk with a final burst of effort and resting for a moment while she caught her breath after such a strenuous task. Yang was considerably taller than the woman who had subdued and humiliated her, and this meant that it took every ounce of Neo’s strength to carry her out to the parking lot, something she punished her prisoner for by turning her vibrator to a low teasing setting. As the periodic waves of stimulation ebbed Yang closer to an orgasm, only to bring her back down moments later, Neo disguised her dark grey car as a police cruiser and slide her duffel into the passenger seat as she climbed in after adjusting her outfit and making sure she had erased all of her tracks in the surrounding area.

Having successfully hidden her involvement with the events of tonight, Neo felt a sense of satisfaction as she pulled out of the gym’s empty lot and turned towards her home. While this had not been an easy capture by any means, the skilled kidnapper driving down the street towards her dungeon of a house had to admit that she had pulled this first part of her night off perfectly, with no unexpected occurrences or upsets. As she listened to the barely audible moans emanating from the back of her car, Neo figured that if the rest of her abductions went this easily, it would turn out to be a rather boring night.

But unfortunately for the “Officer” taking her stolen goods back home, she was about to find out that the faunus who she was about to go after would not go down as easily as her partner did, and she would even give Neo a little taste of her own medicine in the process. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna add another few paragraphs at the end where Neo gets home, unpacks Yang, and then re-ties her along with Nora before going after Blake, but I figured this chapter was long enough as is. I might add that part later if people really want it, but for now the next chapter is going to focus on Blake and Neo's scuffle, which will take a different turn than these past two chapters.  
> I want this to be a project where every chapter has a different tone when it comes to how Neo acquires her targets, so look forward to Blake's chapter coming sometime this week.  
> As always, please leave some feedback if you want, as well as any comments or questions you might have. I'd love to hear what you guys think of this second chapter, and am always looking for ideas about what people might want me to add.


	3. Neo's Rest Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo still has 3 other women to collect before the night is over, but with her next two targets in the same place, the kinky assassin figures she has enough time to play with her new toy some more, while checking up on the one she left at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I decided to add this chapter after all! It's shorter than the others, but like I said this was initially planned for the Yang chapter, but was removed for length. I'm going to try to avoid adding little intermission chapters like this in the future, cause I just personally think it messes with the flow, but if there's ever a story from this Assassin Neo universe that people are really asking for, I'll just add it as it's own separate short story. I don't have a plan for other stories after I finish this Neo series at the moment, but I'm always open to hearing about any other story settings or ideas you guys might want to read. Imma stick with RWBY characters for now, but I might branch out to other franchises in the future when I get more comfortable.
> 
> Twitter: @JvneB  
> I literally have nothing here yet, and just decided to make the account so that I could have a way for people to reach me if they wanted, and so that I could eventually start sending out updates on the chapters and stuff

The police cruiser pulled into the secluded driveway of Neo’s house and came to a stop, the illusion fading as the engine was turned off and the petite assassin stepped out. With her duffel bag over one shoulder Neo went into her house, checking the perimeter first to ensure that no other “unwelcome guests” had decided to snoop around, unlocking the side door and going in after she was sure her abode had not been disturbed.

Entering her dark house, Neo had to strain her ears for a second before she could make out the deep rumble of Nora’s vibrator, and the much quieter, more exhausted moans of said woman, who at this point had been shoved in the bag and subjected to her torment for over two hours. Navigating her way to the living room, Neo was surprised to find that the bag hadn’t moved a single inch from where she had initially placed it, disappointing the diminutive pervert, as she had hoped that the faux investigator would have put a little more effort into escaping. 

Putting her nearly empty duffel on the couch for a moment, Neo decided to go upstairs and change back into her brown pants, knee high white boots, tan corset and white wide-cropped jacket. As the newly dressed assassin made her way to the loudly humming bag in the corner of the room, she smugly smirked and grabbed it by where the occupant’s ankles would be, dragging it into the center of her living room turned sex dungeon before preparing to open the tied-off entrance, ecstatic to see how much of a miserable wreck her home-invader was. 

A pair of pink-sock clad feet slammed into Neo’s face and sent the small woman flying across the room, landing her right on her couch and stunning her while her prisoner turned assailant squirmed out of the bag, her arms and legs still tied, but no longer connected. Unbeknownst to the still dazed Neo, the battery of the scroll she had tossed into the bag earlier that day had become exposed when she had destroyed it, giving Nora just the right amount of juice to fuel her aura and help her snap the rope connecting her limbs, but not quite enough strength to free her wrists and ankles from within the cramped confines of the sack. As she shakily inched her way up to her knees, the orange-haired woman knew she had made a mistake, as even though she had slipped off the vibrator after around her fifth orgasm, she still didn’t have enough strength to overcome Neo, much less escape.

But as she finally got to her feet and began hopping towards the door, Nora knew that even if she didn’t escape, she would be content with having wiped that smug expression off of her tormentor’s face. Looking back at the couch to see what kind of stupid expression Neo must be making, the hopping woman was surprised to find her completely still, with no sings of getting up anytime soon.

_ Damn, I know Ruby liked to call me thunder-thighs, but I didn’t think that I’d knock her out with just that kick. I might even have enough time to go get help! _

As she rounded the corner, Nora saw that the side-door had been left partially open by her abductor, and she began to hop her way towards it, hardly-believing that her sour luck this afternoon had turned around so quickly! But as she hopped her way to the shining beacon of salvation that was the door, a frantic Nora made the mistake of not looking where she was going, foolishly placing her still bound feet right into a loop of rope on the floor, which slightly moved a piece of plastic a few inches way and set off a series of screeching pulley-wheels.

Before she knew it, Nora was hanging upside down and left her looking at the few feet that had separated her from freedom, dangling from a hidden snare-trap set up in the middle of the hall. Screaming into her gag and twisting around in frustration after being denied escape, the young student suddenly heard footsteps and went still, craning her head up with a sheepish glance to see a pair of burning pink and brown eyes burning holes into her.

Neo had been careful when dealing with her orange-haired prey, making sure to set up similar traps at all entrances before she left in case her victim’s unknown semblance had let her escape while she was gone. Even as she had entered the house, she made sure to set the bait of the slightly open doorway to lure her prey into the snare trap she had set up, wanting to indulge in the cruel practice of giving her slave hope only to take it away. But what Neo had not been expecting, and what she obviously hadn’t prepared for, was the kick that Nora delivered, which had shocked the small assassin so much that she had simply stayed still on the sofa as her quarry hoped her way to freedom, only snapping out of it as she heard her trapped captive thrashing about.

As Nora watched her captor crouch down to look her in the eyes from her dangling position, the feeling of triumph and satisfaction that had heated her core up so much mere moments before was gone now, replaced by an overwhelming sense of terror as she saw the pure malice that lay within Neo’s mismatched eyes.

Flipping a hidden lever by Nora’s head, Neo sent the terrified woman crashing to the floor, before picking her up by the rope trailing from her ankles and dragging her defiant slave back to the living room. Leaving her in the middle of the carpeted space once more, Neo cleaned up the small mess that had been created by Nora’s ambush, and then left the woman on the floor as she departed the room. Deciding that pissing her detainer off further was not in her best interests, the captured student merely lay on the carpet in her bonds, wishing she had just been a bit more careful in her escape earlier, as her punishment now would far outweigh anything she might have accomplished.

The sound of metal grinding on wood could be heard behind her after a few minutes, and Nora looked up to see Neo walking back into the room with a cruel looking chair dragging behind her; It was made of a dull grey steel, and it’s legs were spread apart so wide that anyone matching their legs to the chair’s would be left quite vulnerable, and special slots by the back of the chair seemed to be perfectly aligned with a potential occupant’s arms. As a worryingly calm Neo set the chair down, Nora noticed that instead of a flat seat, two large holes were cut out from the metal, positioned right underneath the nether regions of whoever sat in the chair, confirming that this was not a seat made for comfort.

Looking at the cruel behemoth before her, Nora knew that despite this furniture’s brutal look, no one would be able to bring out the full extent of it’s savage design quite like the assassin walking towards the trembling student. Neo roughly stood Nora up and guided her to the chair, smacking her yoga pants clad- ass with every hop she made on the way to her hellish destination. As she placed her ass into the seat of the chair, a feeling of utter cold burst through the woman, completely bypassing her clothes and assaulting her skin directly. Squirming slightly already, Nora watched as Neo upended the rest of the duffel bag that had been set on the couch when she entered, and her aqua eyes widened in fear as she saw several rolls of industrial grade-packing, surgical, gorilla, and electrical tape tumble out.

Looking into the scared eyes of her captive, Neo felt some of the fury from her earlier embarrassment fading, but not nearly enough to decide to lighten Nora’s punishment as she pulled her captive’s white yoga pants down to reveal hot-pink boy shorts.

Untying Nora’s ankles first, Neo held them in a vice grip as she pulled the rest of her pants off, and aligned each leg with the freezing, wide-spread legs of the chair. Picking up the gorilla tape first, Neo used the leftover material from Yang’s capture and began to wrap the orange-haired woman’s well-toned limbs to the chair, binding her ankles, mid calf, above and below her knees, and finally encasing almost half of the poor woman’s thick thighs in the black restraint as she connected them to the partial seat of the chair. Running her hands up the tight, sticky tape welding Nora to the chair, she invited the bound woman to try kicking her again, smiling in delight at the tentative shake of her head that Nora delivered. Smacking her captive’s thighs, Neo stood up and went behind her trembling prey, untying her wrists before wrenching them to Nora’s sides, quickly using the brown packing tape to secure them. Wrapping the tape at the women’s wrists/hips, around the middle of her forearms, and above and below her elbows, Neo made sure that the protrusions on the sides of the back of the chair rested just underneath the woman’s armpits before wrapping more of the tape around the bound woman’s breasts, above and below them to make Nora’s back flush with the chair while also making her massive tits stuck out.

Nora’s limbs were now thoroughly fused with the chair she was seated on, the icy steel causing her to tremble from more than from just fear of Neo, and her wide spread legs gave her captor a perfect view of her soaked underwear, which was still covered in juices from her earlier orgasms. Walking around her captive, Neo decided that the bondage for the moment was good enough, and removed her now submissive slave’s panel gag to replace it with a much more cruel one.

“...He- hey. I kn-”

Before Nora could even utter another syllable, she felt Neo taking her socks off and shoving them into her mouth, sealing them in place by wrapping the white surgical tape around and around her head, almost using up the whole role as she buried her prisoner’s lower face under layers of the wrapping. As she realized that her insane abductor had covered her nose along with her mouth in all her wrapping, Nora began to panic for a few seconds while attempting to breath, until she saw Neo pick up a small pen and poke two small air holes under her nostrils, breathing in the glue-scented air as her panicked breathing resumed.

Staring at her captive with eyes full of hatred and lust, Neo went to one of the walls of the kink-themed room and with Nora looking on in horror, the woman collected a multitude of vibrators and brought them back to her wrapped up prey, causing her to struggle futility as panic overwhelmed her mind.

A grin of sick satisfaction formed on Neo’s face, as she watched her captive enter a state of near-animalistic fear, hoping that this would solidify the message that Neo-Politan was  _ not  _ someone to be fucked with. Picking up the two mini-vibrating wands she had grabbed, Neo carefully slipped them in between Nora’s bound arms and into the slots on the chair underneath her arms, turning them onto medium. Neo then began setting up the other tortuous devices as her slave erupted into muffled laughter, the sensitive nerves under her arms being assaulted by the heads of the devices forced onto her. Placing two egg vibrators on the soles of Nora’s feet, Neo listened to the laughter increase as they were turned to low, before securing them in place with black-electrical tape. Picking up two larger egg looking devices, Neo slowly ripped the fabric of Nora’s pink tank-top open and began to play with her nipples, sucking and tugging on the tender buds as her slave’s laughter became interspersed with muffled moans. When they were sufficiently hard enough, Neo opened the two eggs and slowly placed them on Nora’s breasts, smiling more as the toothed clamps inside the horrendous devices found purchase on her captive’s nipples and latched on. Slipping two bullet-vibrators into the grooves in the middle of the devices, Neo turned these to high as Nora began to shudder in her seat, laughter moans and grunts of pain all trying to come from her throat at once.

Between the glacial-cold of the metal, the vibrators placed around her body, and the prior exhaustion from her earlier orgasms, the terrified woman worried that her captor was attempting to break her mind with all of this stimulation, hoping to render Nora a mindless toy through intense simulations and inescapable bondage. Whether or not this was Neo’s intention mattered little, as all the orange-haired student could do was sit and watch through blurry eyes as the petite assassin’s fine ass left the room, leaving her to regret ever breaking into this madhouse while her muffled noise filled the room.

Over the noise of the vibrator assaulting her sex and the sound-dampening quality of the leather pulled over her head, Yang Xiao-Long heard the trunk to the car she was currently trapped in pop open, and a few seconds later felt her vibrator shut off, a shudder of relief going through her until she felt the rope assaulting her body pull taught again as she was lifted out of her storage space. Several minutes in complete darkness followed as she swung on her small captor’s shoulder, struggling in her bonds and desperate for some form of relief as the hook buried in her ass and the rope sawing on her soaked folds worked her to the edge once more. Suddenly feeling a jolt of pain as her sore nipples were hit by their clamps, the bound woman found herself dropped to the carpeted floor by her panting tormentor, and Yang thought either she or Neo had lost their minds, as what sounded like a bee-hive being attacked by a bear was right in front of her.

Feeling hands at her neck as the hood was loosened and removed, as she finally stretched her sore jaw in relief, Yang let her eyes adjust to the dim light for a few seconds as she drank in the nightmarish sight before her.

“Oh… oh my god…”

A woman clad in the tattered remains of a pink-tank top and boy shorts was seated on a crude mockery of a chair in front of her, being assaulted by the many vibrating devices tapped or clamped onto her body as she shook slightly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as guttural sounds emerged from her devilishly large gag. From what Yang could see there was nothing on the woman’s sex yet, but she was sure with Neo that wouldn’t last long, knowing this alone wound’t be enough to satisfy the cruel sadists perversions.

“Hey, are you OK? Damn it what did she do to you?! If you can hear me, I’m… I’ll try to save us, don’t worry! This bitch is going to regret ever laying her hands on you.”

Just as she recognized the orange-haired captive she was comforting as Ruby’s friend Nora, Yang heard Neo stepping back into the room behind her, carrying a sturdy looking oak dining chair. While this piece of furniture was made for eating at the table and not tormenting young women, the blonde laying on the floor in painful bondage was sure that would make little difference to the sadistic woman grinning down at her.

You’re sick, really fucking sick do you know that. What you did to me, and what you did to her…! I hope you know I’m going to make you pay for every other woman you’ve done this too!”

The mute assassin simply shrugged smugly at Yang’s threats and cut her ankles loose, untying and pulling her anal hook out with a perverted slowness as she listened to the blonde fighter’s threats and words of protest turn into sloppy moans and heaving panting. Setting the curved tool aside, Neo untied the crotch rope from Yang’s damp pussy, tossing the soaked rope to the side as well as she stood the still heavily bound woman up and sat her in the chair.

“Huh.. ha.. I..I f-ucking hope..ha..ha, that you..ha..haa..know a..ha..ha..good doctor..fuck ha...ha...c-c-cause you’lll n-n-eed ‘em”

While Yang tried unsuccessfully to intimidate her delighted captor through her pants and moans, she felt Neo untying her legs, and aimed a kick at her multi-colored hair only to have the petite woman dive into her still leaking crotch and pull her bloomers down, pushing the egg within her aside with her tongue.

“W-w-what the- OH fu-ck y-y-you….!”

Yang’s fury was smothered by the wave of lust that crashed through her mind, smothering the flames of rebellion in her and replacing them with a heated desire for the silent woman lapping at her folds to never stop. While the aphrodisiac had worn off about halfway into the trip home, the vibrator, rope, and anal hook inside of the bound blonde had been more than enough to sustain her edge the entire ride home, and she was still exhausted from her earlier fight at the gym.

“Y-o-ou b-b-b-etter….god just l-let m-m-me cum…!...P-p-p-please...”

As the on edge Yang tried to wrap her powerful legs around Neo and force her to stay in her crotch until she was finished, the petite woman merely slipped out of the way and grabbed her ankles, forcing them to the side of the chair so that Yang’s back was pressed against one arm, and her legs were hanging off of the other. Quickly retying her ankles, knees, and thighs, Neo knotted a rope around her ankles and pulled it under Yang’s chair, before tying it to the arm on the other side. 

Attempting to break free from her new bonds and kicking her feet in anger, Yang felt the smirking woman tying her up re-adjusting her box tie, crossing her mitted hands over each other and binding them with a chain, while wrapping more rope around her shoulders and above and below her breasts, tightening the bondage without ever giving Yang a chance to retaliate. Taking a rope tied to her gloved hands and feeding it under the chair once more, Neo knotted it off at the opposite arm and left Yang weakly struggling, laying in the chair with her bloomer covered ass in the middle and her torso and legs hanging off the sides and being pulled towards the bottom. Her bare chest was still afflicted by her nipple clamps, and Neo merely tugged on them a few times instead of removing them, watching Yang’s large bust rise and fall with her heavy breathing.

“O-o-o--o.. I f-f-f-.. h-hate you….”

As Yang’s words fell on deaf ears, she saw her sadistic jailer stroll to one of the many shelves lining her twisted living room, and hide several items behind her back as she made her way back to the protesting blonde.

“Wha-t-ever you h-h-have you bett-”

Yang stopped talking as she felt her ass being lifted up, a girthy 8” cock dripping with lube being placed underneath her exposed cheeks as she realized that the woman tormenting her could only get worse and worse. Before she could pretest further her black bloomers were pulled out of the way and the blonde was dropped onto the large plastic below her, a cry of ecstasy and terror passing her lips. Tensing her core and straining her thighs, Yang was barely able to stop herself in time as the dildo only made it part-way in, leaving her thrusting her hips to the roof and almost leaving her fully horizontal on the chair. A horrific realization dawning on her, the bound fighter’s burning red-eyes met Neo’s cold pink and brown ones as the rules of the game were made clear.

While the woman across from her was bound into a steel torture device with no hope of lessening her stimulation, Yang was faced with a much simpler scenario; she would have to flex her body constantly to avoid being impaled on the dildo beneath her, which would be a grueling task even for someone with abs like hers. And while this was already cruel enough, the blonde woman watched as Neo placed the remote of her still active egg-vibrator into Nora’s sweaty palms and taped it in place. As a spasm rippled through the over-stimulated student, her hand clenched the controller tighter and activated it, setting it to some random setting as she tried to regain control of her body.

The vibrator within Yang’s heated folds suddenly roared to life, and her mind went white as she felt herself being launched towards an earth-shattering orgasm, but right before she hit the peak the device turned completely off, shocking her into dropping onto the dildo waiting below her. As her ass was filled with the massive toy, Yang began to moan loudly as she felt her orgasm fading, ruined by the shock of the vibrator turning off and the dildo assaulting her, she gasped and panted heavily as she tried to pull her sweaty body back up. Glaring at the miserable woman before her, a desperate Yang silently blamed her for her lost orgasm, as she had no-way of knowing that the high-tech egg within her was specially designed by (and stolen from) Winter Schnee to detect whenever the user was about to cum, and to shut off in time to make sure that didn’t happen.

Before she could accuse the tortured woman across from her of stealing her orgasm while she lifted herself painfully from the dildo, a spider gag was forced between Yang’s teeth by a smirking Neo, and tightened in place before she could bite down.

“FGHK YGH!”

Yang was beyond fury at this point, but her current predicament only allowed her to struggle weakly and tense to stay off the pointed threat waiting beneath her. She did feel some cruel sense of justice as she watched Neo place two massive wands beneath the half-conscious Nora, only to feel jealousy erupt from her core as the orange-haired student was treated to an instant orgasm as the devices sprung to life, as Yang’s own egg merely turned to its lowest setting and began to ever-so-slowly build her back up to climax while Nora’s spasming fingers hit the remote.

The two women were left in their own respective hells as Neo collected and disposed of the discarded ropes, hook, and bag, taking them to the trash before getting back into her car, refreshed and calmed back down after her encounter with Nora, ready to take on the next target on her list for the night, ideas of how best to capture and torment her swimming through her mind as she drove away from the suffering women in her living room.


	4. Catfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dropping Yang off at home, Neo sets about capturing her 3rd target for the night, Blake Belladonna. However, the assassin isn't expecting to meet what the faunus has prepared for her, and winds up meeting a quite familiar situation, from the receiving end for once.

Neo’s desperate, heated moans echoed throughout  _ Wukong PI _ ’s empty halls as the barbed tongue of her captor explored her moistened folds, her muffled exclamations of passion accompanied by the buzzing of several egg vibrators, the creaking of rope, and the soft ticking of an antique grandfather clock situated in the outer hall.

The petite woman’s bare legs were spread wide across the dark oak desk of the firm owner, held in place by ropes that dug into her ankles and wrapped underneath the wooden workstation, before being tied off to the four legs supporting it. Unable to close her legs, bound as they were, Neo was helpless to stop Blake’s relentless assault on her exposed sex, the humiliation of the scenario working to slowly break down her will as she was pushed ever closer to climaxing. 

The front half of Neo’s body hung suspended over the charmingly cheap carpeting of the P.I’s office, held aloft by a latticework of ropes that dug cruelly into her arms, crossing them behind her back and connecting each wrist to the opposite thigh while a knot was made between her elbows, another rope stretching all the way up to the cheap light fixture hanging over the desk to hold her up. The lamp she was tied to burned down on the sweat soaked assassin’s skin, highlighting the indentations left in her cheeks by the harness gag cruelly strapped across her lower jaw, the back of which was connected to the knot in the middle of Neo’s arms, forcing her to keep her head staring straight ahead, even as her captor assaulted her from behind and her sore breasts were tormented by the several egg vibrators secured to her nipples. 

The fight had been almost completely drained from the assassin, but her fiery will was yet to be extinguished. While her defeat and subsequent capture had left Neo demoralized, another part of the bound woman told her to keep struggling, to not give in to the dark-haired demon maliciously pleasuring her, and to keep working away at her bonds, searching for any weakness in the tense ropes that held her. 

As the antique clock in the corner rang several times, Blake pulled herself away from the crotch of the woman bound in front of her, running her clawed hands gently over her wetness and basking in the sounds of pleasure, humiliation, and fury that it wrung from her captive. Neo hated how helpless she felt as she was being molested, and that humiliation seemed to fuel the fire building within her loins even further, creating an endless loop of rage and lust that prevented her from hiding her moans.

“You wouldn’t believe how furious I was when I found out that Yang had been captured, and to have the person who took her, my mom, and countless other women right in front of me almost made me lose my mind with rage. But I have to admit, after seeing you so utterly powerless in my hands, it almost makes me understand why you spend so much time binding other women, especially ones as beautiful as Yang.” As Blake spoke gently to her prisoner she rubbed her clawed fingers over the perky ass in front of her, before begining to savagely deliver blow after blow to the exposed flesh, baring her teeth in a snarl as she did so, “But you should’ve known not to  _ fuck  _ with the people I love! I’m going to make sure whatever pleasure you found in kidnapping them is wrung out of you, ounce by ounce, until you’ve paid back what you owe!” 

The cat faunus delivered one final smack to the red cheeks bared in front of her before launching to her feet walking around to face her prisoner, who was moaning and writhing from the assault to her behind. Bending over, her panty clad ass high in the air as she lowered herself down to look Neo in the eyes, Blake roughly removed the phallic insert from the tired woman’s mouth and loosened the tight leather straps of the panel gag buried in her multi-colored hair, unknowingly permitting a woman to speak who was physically incapable.

While her tone softened, the anger within Blake’s core showed itself on every inch of the black-haired woman’s face, “So, I’m going to ask you  _ one more time _ what you did with all those missing women,” Blake explained, laying the drool covered gag on the desk beside Neo’s toned and straining torso as she gently stroked her hair, “and if you decide to keep your mouth shut  _ again,  _ I won’t just stop after an hour this time. I’ll just keep tormenting you, binding you in every way I know how, pressing you until your mind is mush and I have my answer.” As she continued to threaten Neo, Blake grabbed the controller for the vibrators on her nipples and turned them from medium to max, eliciting a groan from the other woman as her exhausted body was taxed even further. “So, feel like talking?”

Neo stared defiantly at the ferocious, toned, beautiful woman before her, taking note of how bending down to face her had left Blake’s scantily clad ass cheeks almost perfectly in Neo’s line of sight. The faunus’ swinging, ample breasts, so close to Neo’s face, were only covered by a shockingly small purple bra, and kept seeming to draw the bound woman’s attention. Attempting to ignore the twin distractions before her proved difficult however, as from the piercing yellow eyes of the feline to the harsh feelings of the rope she was restrained by to the the vibrators rubbing her sole areola, every element of Neo’s predicament only increased the shameful lust that had been created within her by Blake’s devilish tongue. No matter how she looked at her current predicament, the restrained assassin had to admit:

Being tied up and dominated was a serious turn on for her.

As she was working through her muddled feelings, Blake’s clawed hand shot out and grabbed Neo’s chin, forcing her mismatched eyes to meet her captors gaze. Parting her mouth slightly, the captured woman could only pant as the fire within her began to reach a debilitating level of intensity, leaving her with no option but to breathe and attempt to suppress her moans, unable to tell the woman before her that she  _ couldn’t  _ answer her questions, whether she wanted to or not. Neo was lost,and even as the glare of her captor burned into her the bound woman could do little but wrestle with her emotions, and ask herself;

_ If she could speak, and if giving up information would stop Blake from treating her this way, would she give in? Or, was she purposefully preventing herself from attempting to communicate with her captor by any means not because she was too strong-willed to give in, but because she was eager to find out how much worse her torment would become if she displeased the imposing dominatrix before her? Were all those jobs she had taken, and all those things she had done to the women she captured, a result of her repressed emotions? _

Neo didn’t have much time to dwell on her thoughts however, as Blake disgustedly shoved her pleading face away from her and drew herself back up to her full height, towering above the woman restrained on the desk before her. “I should’ve guessed as much. You’re not smart enough to be a threat to me, but you  _ are  _ stubborn enough to be annoying. Yang losing to you was an insult, and one I plan to punish you for.”

Turning her finely crafted back on her prisoner and walking to the assorted bag of tools she had commandeered from Neo, the feline investigator returned to face the dazed and exhausted woman before her with a damp rag in one hand and an unmarked brown bottle in the other. Neo feebly attempted one final time to free herself, and then began to desperately thrash her head in her bonds in an attempt to keep her captor from placing the drugged cloth over her face.

Her pitiful resistance amounted to little however, and as Blake finished securing the sweet smelling handkerchief over the lower half of Neo’s face, the faunus knelt down in front of her captive one last time, meeting her slowly closing eyes and whispering one final threat for the petite woman to sleep on;

“You should’ve just talked, ‘cause now I’m really mad. And if you thought this was bad, just you wait, I’ll make sure we have  _ plenty  _ of time to play.”

Neo was waiting outside the party where Yang was meant to meet Blake and Weiss, watching the main entrance for the warehouse rave from the back of the parking lot. Yang’s scroll had been ringing intermittently throughout the stakeout, but each time Neo merely let the tone play out and continued to survey the hulking building before her, waiting for the perfect moment. 

When the clock on her dashboard reached 2200, Neo finally picked up the blond’s scroll and sent a chat message to both Weiss and Blake, creating a false narrative about how ‘Yang’ had hurt herself at the gym, and decided to head back home to treat it. This immediately prompted a phone call from Blake, which Neo declined before sending another message about how she didn’t want to worry the two and ruin their night out by talking about herself. Weiss then sent a message offering to drive Blake over so that the two of them could treat Yang together, which the petite assassin immediately rejected. After several minutes of back and forth texting, she finally got the pair to agree to a plan that would work in her favor: 

Blake would come home to treat ‘Yang’, while Weiss would wait for the two of them to return to the party, as her injury wouldn’t stop her from spending the night with her friends, and merely needed a little TLC.

Neo smiled smugly as she tossed the scroll onto the passenger seat beside her and continued to watch the bustling building before her, turning her car on as she watched the tall, black haired faunus walk out of the wide double doors and make her way to her motorcycle. She was wearing black shorts and a stylish purple tank top that matched the theme of the underground party she was attending, and as Blake tore out of the parking lot Neo followed behind, maintaining a safe distance while keeping the fanus’ fine ass in view.

The assassin’s feeling of triumph dissipated half-an-hour later however when she noticed Blake come to a stop in front of a small, two-story, worn down building several minutes away from where Neo had been told the couple’s apartment to be. Suddenly Yang's scroll lit up with a text from Blake, explaining that she had some painkillers at her office and was taking a short detour to grab them. This caused Neo to bite her lip, weighing whether she should simply wait for Blake to head to her apartment, or to risk ambushing and capturing her in this much more secluded location that she hadn’t worked out a strategy for.

After several minutes of pondering, the petite woman turned her car off and stepped out with her duffel of materials slung over her shoulder, having decided that the night was going too well to pass up an opportunity to abduct the second most threatening target on her list in a location that offered much less public exposure than where she had originally planned. Walking quickly but discreetly over to the building her target had entered, Neo slipped past the unlocked door and made her way through the dark first floor, setting her sights on the dim light spilling down from the second floor through the staircase.

Peeking her head over the banister leading to the second story of the firm, the assassin noticed that all of the blinds had been shut and that the only light came from a small lamp illuminating a corner office. It was odd that the lights downstairs were all shut off while there was one on upstairs, especially since the smaller lamp did little to illuminate the area compared to how much brighter natural moonlight would have been. Just as the bulb she was studying shut off Neo remembered a crucial piece of information about the woman she was hunting and realized she had just walked right into a trap;

Faunus can see in the dark.

Hearing a burst of movement, a pair of glowing yellow eyes suddenly appeared from the darkness mere inches from Neo’s face, and before the startled woman had a chance to react she felt herself being yanked over the banister she was sheltering behind and slammed directly into the middle of the living room she had been watching, her bulging duffel flying through the air and landing in the darkness. Rolling onto her stomach, the petite assassin had no time to even think of what she should do as a weight came crashing down on her from above, smashing her face into the cheap shaggy carpet she was laying on. Attempting to wriggle herself out from underneath the larger woman on top of her, Neo felt her wrists being pulled together behind her in a vice-like grip, while another hand wrapped itself in her hair and yanked her head upwards.

“You know, I don’t know what’s more insulting,” a voice hissed right next to the struggling woman’s ear in the darkness, “the fact that someone as sloppy as you managed to capture Yang, or that you thought something as amateurish as this would work on me.”

As the warm breath of the woman pinning her to the floor moved away from Neo’s ear and her head was mashed once more into the light brown carpet below her, she felt a pair of steel handcuffs locking themselves around her wrists, followed quickly by a handful of zipties being snapped onto her ankles, knees, and elbows. Following the application of her bonds, the dazed assassin was roughly scooped up and carried over to the office nestled into a corner of the second floor, where her black haired jailor unceremoniously dumped her into a dingy leather chair set before a large dark oak desk.

The overhead light she had seen before suddenly burst back to life, stunning Neo and forcing her to close her eyes against the sudden brightness after being in the dark. As her eyes readjusted and slowly opened back up, Blake’s imposing form with Neo’s bag slung over her shoulder was the first thing to greet the bound woman, and the fury on her face almost caused the experienced assassin to close her eyes again. But instead, Neo met her captor’s gaze with one of determined defiance, putting on a face that she hoped conveyed that she had been bound many times before and would be free in no time, neither of which was even remotely true. After a few seconds of the women staring at each other, Blake set the bag of bondage materials down and approached her captive and began to riffle through her pockets, dodging the weak kicks that Neo aimed at her while also shutting down the struggling woman’s attempts to get off of her seat.

“Well well well, looks like you’ve got quite the inventory on you huh?” Blake remarked snidely as she tossed the contents of Neo’s pockets into the duffle. Car keys, Yang’s scroll, a cheap pocket knife, a small unmarked bottle full of a murky liquid, a handkerchief, and an advanced lockpicking set all disappeared into the bag of ropes and toys. Pausing at the brown bottle full of unidentified liquid, Blake held it in front of her captive and shook it a little.

“I’m guessing whatever’s in here was meant for me? It’d be a shame if I ended up using it on you instead, that is of course only going to be necessary if you don’t feel like talking.”

The restrained assassin’s look of defiance faded slightly as the chloroform designed for the faunus was dangled in front of her face, as it was much different than the chemical designed for use on humans in order to compensate for the difference in their body-chemistry, and Neo had no idea what it would do to her. Covering her fear, Neo chose to look away from her captor, giving her the silent treatment as she continued to work on loosening her bonds and tried to figure out how to tell the woman before her that she literally couldn’t speak. Blake suddenly grabbed the back of the chair her prisoner was seated on and yanked it forwards, forcing Neo to look the black-haired woman in the face.

“I don’t think you’re taking me seriously enough, brat, I’ve been three steps ahead of you ever since you decided to put a target on my back. The first thing I did when ‘Yang’ texted me was to check the location of her scroll to see if she was stuck at the gym or safe at home resting up, and what do I see? That my partner’s scroll was in the parking lot of the party I was at, meaning either she was playing some joke on me, or that someone was very stupidly attempting to impersonate her.”

Neo’s facade of angry defiance was shattered by a feeling of horror as she realized that she  _ had  _ been sloppy, and that the woman in front of her was not only capable of catching any mistakes she had made, but of punishing her thoroughly for them as well. The assassin’s attempts to free herself became frantic, as the reality of how dangerous the situation she was in fully dawned on her.

“After that it was simple enough to lead you back here, and like a moth to a flame you came stumbling blindly up those stairs, right into my hands. Your biggest mistake was letting me know that you already had Yang without taking me down first, because I’m going to make your life hell until you tell me where she is. And since it seems like you want to keep those lips of your shut, I’m just going to have to get through to you in a way you’re more...familiar with.”

Blake let Neo’s chair fall back into place, leaving the bound woman to silently berate herself and struggle as she looked through the bag of supplies originally intended for use on her. Of the assorted materials filling up the bag, several lengths of harsh hemp rope, a handful of egg vibrators, and an intense looking panel gag with an equally uncomfortable looking phallic insert were what caught the faunus’ yellow eyes. Gathering her selected materials, Blake set her plan into motion. If the woman before her enjoyed binding and torturing other people so much, then maybe it was time for her to get a taste of her own medicine.

Even if she hadn’t been bound, a physical fight between the dark-haired woman and her was not one Neo was going to win. While she managed to land a solid headbutt on her captor and hop away a few feet, she was quickly tackled by the angry fanus and hauled back to the desk. Cutting the zip ties away but leaving her cuffed, Blake proceeded to strip her furious captive and lay her out on the desk, binding her legs and most of her arms before unlocking the cuffs digging into Neo’s wrists. It only took a few minutes for the petite assassin to be rendered completely helpless on the desk, and even as she struggled the bound woman knew that there was no hope for her escape now. The final piece to her torment was the cruel panel gag Neo had specifically brought for Blake, and it’s accompanying phallic insert felt much larger in her own mouth than it had in her hands.

With nothing to do now but await her captor’s delights in strict bondage, Neo was completely surprised when Blake began to strip off her dark and scene-ish clothing right in front of Neo, until she was wearing nothing but her color scheme-conforming lingerie. The worry in Neo’s gut was replaced by a sort of lust foreign to her, and as the faunus holding her against her will crouched down behind her and began to gently play with her exposed lips, Neo worried that something was being awoken within her that would not be put to rest easily.

Neo groggily opened her eyes, feeling immediately that something was off. After spending so much time in her head reliving the nightmarish events of the past few hours, she had expected to awake to find herself in a completely new position, with her captor excitedly waiting to delve into even more torture, a scene she had been on the opposite end of countless times. Instead, when attempting to move her limbs, Neo found not only that they were free, but that she was laying on the cheap carpet in front of the desk she had just been bound to, her former restraints discarded on the floor next to her.

Realizing that the drug in her system must have been rejected by her body, as it was formulated for a faunus’ body-chemistry and not her human one, Neo saw that her luck for the night hadn’t run out yet, and that had only been unconscious for a few minutes, just enough time to lower Blake’s guard and still give her time to react. Sending a silent thanks to the gods, the assassin promised to donate to charity or something if this night really did turn out in her favor.

Subtly opening her eyes, Neo scanned the cramped room she was laying in until she found Blake, who was kneeling in front of Neo’s duffel bag and laying out a terrifying array of bondage materials. Turning her head upwards slightly, the assassin found the murky bottle of chloroform set to the side of the desk where Blake had left it, alongside with the gag that she had been forced to endure. Reaching up to grab the cloth still tied to her face and dosing it with any splash of the chloroform, immune to the effects of the paralytic agent now, Neo pulled it off and placed it underneath her thighs, camouflaging herself to make it appear that it was still tied in place, a plan formulating in her mind as she set all the pieces in place.

Closing her eyes, the petite woman waited in silence until she heard Blake stand up and bring the first round of Neo’s restraints over, dragging a heavy sounding sack alongside her. Once she heard the black-haired woman set her materials down next to her, Neo chanced opening her eyes and was thrilled to find shocked yellow eyes meeting her own. Bringing her knee up into the taller woman’s stomach, Neo quickly grabbed the drugged cloth off of the floor with one hand, and the panel gag placed above her with the other. Leaping onto Blake, the furious, naked assassin quickly stuffed the cloth into the yelling woman’s mouth and sealed it in place with the leather gag in her other hand, pinning her prey’s clawed hands to the floor with her knees and arms, using her whole body to barely keep the faunus down as she kicked and arched her back violently. Just as Neo had suspected, Blake’s olfactory receptors were overloaded by the chloroform assaulting them through her vomeronasal organ, and it rendered the black-haired woman unconscious almost instantly, drawing a grin of triumph from the assassin as she confirmed that she still in fact had the skills necessary for her trade.

“Ygh fgkng… plush dghnt” Blake mumbled as her eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp, instantly turning her from an oppressing dominatrix to a unwrapped slave in Neo’s mismatched eyes.

Shakily standing up, Neo decided not to repeat her captive's damning mistake and barely managed to force Blake’s toned arms into a pink armbinder before collapsing to the floor in exhaustion. Between her confrontations with the woman sleeping before her, her body recovering from the intense bondage it had been through, and her burning sex demanding attention and answers to some very confusing questions, a tired Neo decided to rest for a few seconds, merely admiring the attractive from of the woman before her, and thinking through all of the delicious ways she wanted to see her restrained, and all of the payback she had in store.

Slightly revitalized at the prospect of getting revenge on the woman who had just put her through so much suffering, Neo forced herself back to her feet and set about tying Blake up, determined to make up for her past mistakes by putting her into the most brutal pose that she could manage in her current state. Grabbing the dark-haired woman’s long, smooth legs, the grinning assassin picked up several of the white belts Blake had brought over, binding her prisoner at the ankles, mid calf, above and below the knees, mid thigh, and just under her supple ass cheeks. She then folded Blake’s legs over each other and brought them up to her chin, tying belts between the restraints already wrapped around her upper legs and connecting them to the corresponding belt on her lower leg, the end result being that Blake was left in a strict ball-tie with her no chance to move her legs at all.

Deciding to go even further, Neo grabbed several chestnut brown ropes and tied them to Blake’s armbinder at the wrists, forearms, elbows, and shoulders, bringing these ropes around to the front of her body and knotting them alongside the belts secured to Blake’s lower legs, making sure every part of her bondage dug cruelly into her soft, pale skin. Stepping back to admire her work, Neo decided that it still wasn’t enough, as the humiliation that she had suffered at Blake’s hands, while lasting only a few hours, would stick with the assassin for much longer than that. Not only had she been outsmarted and lured into a trap, but she had been bound in a way that she couldn’t even begin to work her way free from and subjected to sexual torments that still left Neo questioning why she did the work that she did, and what she would have done if a chance to break free hadn’t fallen into her lap.

Shaking her mind free from her internal dialogue, Neo decided that it was safe to remove the cloth from Blake’s gag, and went searching through her duffle bag to find a dildo variant of the plug that had been forced into her mouth, setting it besides her captive’s head for later. She then set a pink blindfold next to the dildo, and rolled Blake onto her side so that the first thing she would see when she awoke would be those dual instruments of torment. Grabbing her pocket knife from where it had been discarded, the assassin set to work stripping the erotic underwear from Blake’s sleeping body, sensually running her hands over the bare breasts and lips set before her. Snapping herself out of her reverence, Neo picked up several of the eggs that had been strapped to her nipples mere moments ago and secured them to Blake’s own buds, even taping one over her clit for good measure. 

After looking up and down the bound form of her captive once more, Neo decided that the final tool to complete her revenge would come in the form of a self-contained fucking machine, which the grinning woman set up immediately. Having recovered from her own torture remarkably quickly, the assassin was practically giddy as she connected the two support legs of the device to Blake’s ankles and wrists, slowly inserting the larger than usual didlo attached to the machine into her target’s waiting folds and setting the contraption to “slow and steady”. Admiring the woman before her once more, Neo slumped into the office chair behind her, concluding that for now this would do, and that once she had captured her remaining two targets for the night she would set some time aside to  _ really  _ pay Blake back.

Neo awoke to the sounds of muffled struggling and grunting, jolting out of her seat as she realized that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion, then relaxing again when she saw that while her prisoner had woken up, she was just as bound as Neo had left her. Stretching her aching limbs and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Neo set about redressing herself while strolling lazily around the squirming bundle on the floor, checking the clock outside the office and seeing that she had only been asleep for about 10 minutes, in which time Blake had made zero progress in escaping. Setting a cream colored boot on Blake’s side, she gently rolled her captive from side to side while grinning sadistically at the yellow eyes absolutely burning with rage below her, grabbing a remote and turning all of the rotors connected to Blake’s sensitive parts to “tease”. As the faunus threw her head back in a sensual moan and a steady stream of drool pooled under her gag, Neo rolled Blake onto her bound arms and sat on her bound legs, squishing the woman’s ample bust even further as she straddled her.

“LEGH FGHING KL YGH!” the faunus screamed incoherently, shaking her head back and forth, as it was the only part of her body that she could actually move. “YGHRE DGHD FGTHIS YGHU FGHCK!”

Neo merely made an expression of mock concern, before typing a quick message onto her scroll and showing it to the struggling woman;

_ See how someone who can talk would react to being in my position? Maybe next time you should try interrogating someone who can actually speak, and not wasting your time with the likes of me,  _ Detective _. _

Blake’s struggles slowed and her face paled as the humiliation of trying to force a mute to speak for over an hour fully hit her. Neo left the woman to question her own incompetence as she stood up and began to gather all of the various ropes and tools that had been scattered about the room in their battle, the whole time attempting to ignore the dampness slowly growing between her own thighs everytime she stole a quick glance at the wriggling faunus. Just the thought of being in Blake’s position, bound against her will with no hope of escape just like the dozens of other women that she had captured, was enough to set Neo into a daze. 

_ Wrapped up like a christmas ham, unable to even squirm without the thick leather straps of my restraints digging deep into my skin, my limbs held in place by that creaking leather and even further restrained by squealing ropes. My wet folds being split and filled by that thick faux-cock, helpless to stop the relentless pace and drive of the machine. All of my sensitive spots being teased by- _

Neo actually slapped herself this time to regain her composure, glaring at the confused looking yet preoccupied Blake on the floor, placing all of the blame for her conflicting feelings on the trussed up woman before her. Having cleaned up all of her materials and erasing her tracks, the assassin dragged the black leather sack that Blake had intended to use on her over to the feebly struggling woman, only to stop as she stared at her jiggling breasts, and the pool of sex juices that she had created underneath herself, her mind running wild at the sight. 

_ Fuck it _

Clutching at her chest, Neo decided that her self-restraint would still be intact to the rest of the world, even if it was completely discarded in front of the woman tied before Neo. Slipping off her pants and underwear for the second time that night, Neo slammed the dildo-insert into Blake’s gag and perched her dripping sex over her furious captive’s face, ignoring her grunts and yells of disapproval.

The petite woman plunged down onto the plastic cock beneath her, burying it up to it’s hilt and completely covering Blake’s face with her crotch. As her crazed eyes stared down at the smoldering yellow eyes positioned under her clit, Neo slipped one hand under her jacket vest and began to fondle her breasts as she rode the faunus’ face, passionately moaning and using her other hand to brace herself on the floor as her knees turned to mush, the fire roaring within the silent woman finally being attended to by the bound woman squirming and gurgling beneath her.

It wasn’t long until Neo came, and she did so explosively, reaching up to clutch her prisoner’s hair as she drove her pussy into the didlo underneath her, her legs twitching and shooting out to the sides, her back arching as she silently screamed at the ceiling while the woman underneath her screamed into her crotch. When she finally came crashing down from her orgasm, Neo practically slid off of Blake’s face, craving more yet knowing deep down that she still had a job to do, and that satisfying herself further would have to wait, no matter what the hunger at her core told her. Meanwhile Blake was throwing everything she had at her bonds, fury beyond measure coursing through her veins at having the woman who had kidnapped the people closest to her not only turn the tables and bind her instead, but also use her as her own personal sex toy. 

As she lay next to the muffled, restrained faunus, Neo lazily grabbed the blindfold from between the two and secured it over her captive’s eyes, locking away the expression on Blake’s face in a vault reserved for people who had particularly wronged her as the screams and groans from Blake picked up in intensity. Sitting up and grabbing the dildo she had just used, Neo quickly pulled it out and reinserted it backwards, so that now the slick, large cock was cramming Blake’s throat, muffling her noises of indignation and anger to little more than grunts.

Standing up and redressing herself again, Neo cleaned up once more and rounded out her time at  _ Wukong PI _ by rolling the blind and silenced bundle that once was Blake Belladonna into her black leather bag, sealing up the leather so that it form-fitted to the ball-tied bundle held within. Changing her appearance to that of Blake and picking up the packed-away woman’s scroll, Neo shot a quick text to Weiss, explaining that she had caught the woman who had taken Yang and the others and was holding her down at Sun’s office, figuring that adding a little truth to her lies every now and again never hurt. 

Half an hour later, as Neo was playing with the controls of the bundle in front of her, she heard the Schnee pull up and set about picking up her supplies and Blake, placing one bag on each shoulder. Stepping out to meet the concerned looking white haired heiress, the disguised assassin had to admire the torn white jeans and cropped powder blue-blouse that she wore, figuring that she might as well keep them on her when she tied her up. As she tossed Blake and her duffel bag in the back of Weiss’ car, Neo had to make up a quick story about being injured in her fight with “Neo”, leaving her unable to speak, thankful that the spoiled brat was much less inquisitive then her friend struggling in the backseat. As the pair of women drove away towards Weiss’ rented out apartment, Neo laid her head back and smiled, fantasizing about what it must feel like for Blake within her prison, and wondering if she might be able to find anyone who could ever bind her like that woman would.

That would have to wait however, as Neo turned her mind towards present matters, and began considering how best to bind up both Weiss and Blake when she made it to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it! I know this chapter comes a few months after the first 3, but between work and the pandemic hitting close to home, I've been pretty busy. But, things are going great right now, and I'm in more of a mood to write than before!  
> Feel free to leave any feedback in the comments, as well as critiques and suggestions. I'm really digging this series, but of course want to know what the people reading it think.  
> Also my twitter @JvneB, for if I ever decide to start posting there


	5. Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Nora haven't just been sitting pretty while Neo battles Blake. While both the women are at the ends of their rope, Yang manages to muster enough strength to try and escape. Exhausted and demoralized as she is, while she have the strength to free herself and Nora, or will she admit defeat and submit to being Neo's plaything?

Yang was at her limit.

The chains that were wrapped around her wrists had rubbed the skin raw, while her hands were sore from being crammed inside of tight leather mitts for most of the night. The nipple clamps attached to her sore chest drew attention to themselves every time she drew breath through the spider-gag forcing her mouth open, and every lungful of air that Yang managed to suck down renewed the agony within her torso caused by the rope digging into her muscular body to hold her in place on her oak chair. A vibrator that she had grown to hate more every second roared away within her tortured folds at random, having ruined more orgasms for her that night than she could count, and the scant few she had managed to obtain did little to bring her any sense of satisfaction. All of this paled in comparison, however, to the burning sensation in Yang’s thighs and core, her body on the brink of collapse from holding her weight suspended over the chair and attached phallic insert for so long.

Just thinking of her taxed muscles caused them to quiver, and Yang had to catch herself before her body was dropped onto the waiting faux phallus below her, groaning in pain as the lactic acid in her muscles was compounded even further. Gasping through her gag from exhaustion sent drool pouring out onto the blond’s naked breasts, but she could care less at this point, as exhausted she was both mentally and physically.

The bound woman weakly struggled to wrench her limbs free of their bonds in a desperate attempt to escape her torment, accomplishing nothing but causing the multitude of ropes restraining her to bite even deeper into her flesh, wrenching a cry of pain from her sore throat and leaving her worse off than she was before. However this did not keep Yang from continuing to strain against her restraints, searching for any slight weakness in her hemp prison. Despite how tired she felt, despite how much her body wanted to shut down and bring her into sweet sleep, and despite how a small part of her kept whispering that she was never going to manage to break free, Yang stayed determined. And this drive was what gave her power.

It had taken her over an hour to recover some smidgen of strength after her encounter with Neo and her subsequent capture and torture, and what little energy Yang had been able to salvage while hovering precariously over the dildo threatening her was nowhere near enough for her to escape, much less free the woman bound across from her. But it was all that she had.

_ Not that I should waste anything to help her in the first place. If that bitch could just control her hands I’d… _ Sigh _ , Come on now Yang, deep breath. She’s just as much of a victim in this as you are, don’t let that psychopath turn you against your only ally. _

As the bit of fury that had awoken in her died down again, Yang looked over to the slumped form of Nora Valkyrie and felt the anger she held towards her being transformed into pity as she watched her sweaty, toned body twitch and spasm from the copious devices tormenting her, her head hung low in defeat. While she had been through her own hell courtesy of the mute woman that had left them bound, Yang couldn’t imagine what had been done to Nora before she had been captured herself.

The similarly-exhausted student was practically welded to a cruel looking metal chair, unable to move even an inch of her body off of the furniture while her torso, sex, and feet were relentlessly assaulted by an arsenal of vibrators. It was hard to imagine how she was able to get enough air in her to fuel her tortured body, as the bottom half of Nora’s face was obscured by a half-roll of tape, leaving only two small air holes for her to rely on. The torment Nora was being subjected to made Yang’s own bondage seem tame in comparison, and she felt guilty for ever holding any malice towards the poor woman, when at the end of the day they were both being used as playthings by a sadistic mastermind.

Watching as more sweat rolled off of Nora’s shaking form to join the puddle of bodily juices growing beneath her, a sudden protectiveness bloomed within Yang, almost rivaling that which she held for Ruby. Even though the two were sisters, Nora and her had been forced to share an experience few could even fathom, something that now connected them and would be the key in helping them make it out of this nightmare. 

Reaching deep within her for the meager bit of energy she had managed to stockpile whilst surviving her perdicament, Yang took a deep breath through her gagged mouth before slowly lowering herself onto the dildo that had been threatening her the entire night, letting out a deep, passionate moan and barely holding off the orgasm this new stimulant brought, feeling the fury within her sex rise once more after being tortured and denied for so long. Knowing that she had little time to act before the last of her strength was sapped by the climax she had secretly waited so long for, Yang began to slowly rock her body from side to side, using the dildo as a fulcrum from which she shifted her center of gravity.

Even though the chair she was bound sideways on was heavy and her muscles were already well-past their limits, and even though she was feeling the ravenous hunger within her sex rise with every movement, Yang persevered. After a solid minute of effort, the back two legs of the chair lifted an inch of the ground, and when she rocked again the front two were lifted as well, and finally after another minute of furious rocking and holding back an orgasm that threatened to take her into blissful unconsciousness, Yang’s determination was rewarded as the ground came rushing up to meet her.

Ouch.

But the feeling of the shaggy green carpet slamming into her face was euphoric, as it meant that she was one step closer to freedom. Feeling adrenaline returning strength to her exhausted limbs and suppressing her sexual drive for the moment, Yang slowly pressed her knees into the floor before struggling to her bound feet, falling right back onto the floor as soon as she was slightly upright. Grunting with effort, the determined captive struggled to stand once more on her restrained legs, getting a little father before falling like she had before. 

_ Just… just one orgasm  _ heh heh _ , that’s all I need. If… if I let myself… _

Letting her body relax and focusing her mind on the pleasure barely held at bay within her core, a spike of white-hot rage shot through Yang as her vibrator was shut completely off right as she reached the tipping point, barring her from the orgamsic bliss she had been so close to and causing her sex to weakly clench in an attempt to finish her ride to the top. Even though she wasn’t conscious, Nora’s spasming fingers had still managed to interrupt her fellow captive’s orgasm, unknowingly saving her from the temptation she had almost succumbed to. 

Focusing her now bright-red eyes on the slumped form of the woman who had halted her orgasm, Yang practically leapt to her feet as she jumped towards Nora on her bound legs, before realizing the chance she had been given and stopping herself from wasting her gifted strength, thanking whoever was listening for her semblance. Lining herself up just right, the seething woman launched herself at a nearby wall back first, shattering the solid wooden chair that had been restraining her.

A shout of triumph erupted from Yang’s gagged mouth as her anger was replaced by relief and hope, and she quickly set about scrapping her chained hands against the jagged remnants of her chair. Looking up, the blonde saw that at some point in her escape Nora had woken up, and now watched her through heavy lids, a spark of fire still shining within her light blue eyes. Nodding at her bound comrade in silent gratitude for her accidental rescue , Yang felt the last burst of her rage-fueled strength burning through her as she went about dismantling her bonds.

After she had freed her wrists from their chain and ropes, removed the leather mitts from her hands, gingerly pulled off her nipple clamps, yanked off her gag, untied her legs and reluctantly pulled the sex toys out from within her sopping wet lips, Yang was barely able to stand. She was still tempted to give herself the orgasm hovering just beyond her reach, but she knew that doing so would condemn her more surely than if she had just laid down and given up. Yang’s body had supplied her with the strength to escape, but that didn’t undo all of the energy that she had exerted that night, and right now she was running on less than fumes. Looking over at poor Nora, still bound on her chair and suffering, Yang forced herself to shuffle her feet, slowly making her way over to free her comrade.

Naked, sweaty, covered in drool and sex juices, and utterly exhausted, Yang practically collapsed in Nora’s lap when she reached her, feeling guilty as she pressed the woman's waist deep into the vibrators situated beneath her and sent an unexpected orgasm ripping through her, cradling her head against her sore breasts until it passed, before turning off the horde of vibrators attached to her, once more fighting off the urge to give herself her first real orgasm of the night.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry about that. Don’t worry though, that’s the last time you’ll have to… it’s the last time, ok?”

As Nora nodded her head and mumbled something behind the massive gag covering her face, Yang forced herself to her feet again, surprised that she could still in fact walk, and made her over to where she had broken her chair, picking through the pieces until eventually she had a tool of sorts that she could use to free her bound companion. 

It took several minutes to cut through the obscene amounts of tape that Neo had vindictively wrapped the student in, and Yang almost fell asleep several times only to be woken up by Nora weakly moaning through her gag, but eventually both women were free. Collapsing into each other's arms, they spent nearly half-an-hour merely catching their breath and trying to fight off sleep before they had the energy to even speak.

“I’m  _ huff huff  _ Nora. Nora Valkyrie. I’m Ruby’s friend, and... from how much she’s talked about you I’d have to say you’re... Yang. Thank you for...not leaving me….you know because of the...remote and...”.

“Don’t mention it. I couldn’t...just leave you there after seeing what you had been through. And it’s nice to meet you too, although I don’t think… we have to tell Ruby  _ exactly _ … how we met.”

Nora bobbed her head in tired agreement as they both shared an exhausted chuckle, before closing her eyes and almost immediately falling asleep, softly snoring as her head lolled onto Yang’s shoulder.

“Hey...hey come on Nora, we don’t have time for that. We have to get out of here.... Fine, just lean on me.”

Struggling to bring herself to her feet, Yang dragged Nora up with her, the other woman’s limp body an indicator that this next part of the rescue would  _ also  _ require Yang to draw from her completely drained strength reserves, something she was none too eager to do.

_Terrific_ , the blonde bitterly thought to herself as she struggled to even stand in place, holding up both herself and now her sleeping companion as gravity tried it’s hardest to bring them both back down to the carpeting that so alluringly lay below them.

As she half-walked half-dragged herself and Nora out of the living room of hell and into the hallway, Yang allowed herself a brief moment of hope, figuring that after this she could call Blake and get her and the police down to this house, finally putting an end to Neo’s reign of terror and their hellish night. The thought of her partner busting down the door in front of them and scooping Yang up into her strong arms brought a tired smile to the exhausted blonde’s lips, and she was so lost in her fantasy that she almost didn’t hear Nora.

“Make sure... traps...she laid them…”

Yang immediately stopped moving, glancing at the still half-conscious woman besides her in terror. “You’re telling me this psychopath  _ booby-trapped  _ her own house?!”

“Yeah... heh... I fell into one when she brought you here. I was almost… almost out too... so close…” and with that Nora was out cold again, leaving Yang to feverishly glance around her for any sign that there was a devilish snare waiting for her to walk over. Gingerly testing each inch before she walked, the pair’s progress had progressed from a crawl to a mere creep, exhaustion and caution slowing their step more so than any bindings could.

Finally, several feet from the front door, Yang saw it. Thanks to the dark hall and her own tired eyes, if she hadn’t been looking for it the small wire set up in front of the entrance would have gone unnoticed by the blonde. But thanks to a sleepy warning from the woman next to her, Yang was able to carefully step over the wire, maneuvering Nora’s own limp legs over the obstacle as well. Just as she turned her attention to the door however, Yang felt her heart sink into her stomach as her foot sank into the floorboard she had just placed the two of them on.

_ Click _

“No... no no please no... We stepped over the wire, no, please!” frantically looking around, Yang noticed a small emoticon smugly grinning up from in the floor right where she had placed her foot, a marker indicating the fail-safe put in place just in case any of Neo’s more lively guests made it past all her other security measures.

“Shit, shit shit sh-.”

The sound of whirring suddenly filled the small hallway they were standing in, and even though the blonde tried to throw herself and Nora at the door mere inches away, a sheet of white wrapping appeared from the wall in front of the two women and caught Yang in the middle of her leap, putting the final nail in the coffin that had been slowly building itself for her over the night. The following minutes were pure chaos as Yang weakly yet frantically attempted to free herself from the ever tightening white wrapping being manipulated by a series of pulleys and hooks that cut off her final chance of escape.

Looking down at Nora in the tornado of white that her world had become, Yang’s spirit was finally broken as she realized she had doomed the two of them to this fate.

_ I’m sorry Nora, Blake, Ruby. I just wasn’t strong enough. _

As the sheet finished wrapping around the two drained and defeated women, a single roll of tape was lowered on a spool from the ceiling, encasing the captives in another layer of restraints before falling depleted to the floor. The hallway went silent as the bundle silently wriggled, the women trapped inside exhausted beyond resisting. Nora had somehow ended up pressed between Yang’s large breasts, her sleepy murmurs of confusion muffled by the tissue enveloping her. As Yang blindly stared down at her unconscious ally, unable to even apologize due to the wrapping and tape cocooning her from head to toe, she felt the last whisper of strength she held fade.

For the past hour the duo had been running on less than fumes, and now that their capture was guaranteed they had little to do but await the return of their captor, and hope that she would be kinder to them than she had been before.

_ I should have just taken that orgasm... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and almost New Years! I had a lot of trouble writing the last chapter, but working on this one felt monumentally better!  
> I hope you guys like the new POV I tried, as well as some of the minor style edits I've been working on, as I want to try and get some form on consistency for my future stories.  
> As always, and comments, questions, compliments or whatever are appreciated! And no promises, but I'll try and release another work before 2021, this one being unrelated to the overarching story I'm establishing here.


	6. Personal Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo takes some time off between capturing women while at the Schnee residence, but after some personal reflection, and seeing the hours of time with her captives she stands to lose if she turns them over to her benefactor as promised, the assassin begins to reconsider her plan. But before she has time to ponder the difficult choice, Ruby's growing concern begins to put the criminal's plan in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I got this out in time for people to have a nice Friday night looking it over. I did a lot differently in this chapter, from how I had Neo spend time with Weiss, splitting the focus between two victims while also heavily cutting down the time I spent on bindings and toys, and even how I started the story and looked at Neo's internal thought process. As I say with every chapter, I wanted to try something new with this one, and while I'm pleasantly shocked with how much I ended up liking the decisions I was making, I'd of course love to hear what you guys have to say about this newest installment, both the compliments and the critiques.

Soft moonlight shone through the windows of a small, neatly organized apartment where signs of a recent conflict were evident. There were various ropes, rolls of tape, gags, scraps of cloth, and nefarious looking toys strewn about the carpeted space, as well as a pair of ripped jeans and a powder blue crop top, which lay in a heap on the floor next to a neatly folded pair of brown cargo pants, brown corset, and a white vest. 

In the bedroom of the small building, a bound and naked figure strained against the white ropes forcing her hands and ankles together while anchoring them to the back legs of a wooden chair, a crotch rope keeping her waist anchored to the front and sides of the seat, allowing the victim enough room to struggle but no avenue to get off of the furniture she was bound to.

On the other side of the room two more forms were laying on a plush, white and blue queen sized bed, one occupant’s pale skin exposed to the cool air of the room while the other was clad in her pink and brown undergarments, the latter softly snoring as her companion raged. The naked woman’s arms were tied over her head by the wrist with black rope that was attached to the wooden headboard of the bed, while more rope was used to bind her ankles to the posts on the other end of the plush expanse, leaving her able to only twist her body left and right while her bare sex was exposed to the entire room. 

As Weiss Schnee attempted to call out for help, her efforts were impeded by the bundle of panties and socks that had been crammed into her mouth, the oppressive layers of black-electrical tape that had been wrapped around the lower half of her face ensuring they stayed there. It wouldn’t have done the white-haired woman much good if she had been able to speak freely anyways, as the only other occupants of her apartment or the neighboring dwelling were either captured and in the same room as her, or tied up and being kept who-knows-where by the same psychopath who was laying mere inches from her naked body. 

As the demoralized Schnee continued in her futile attempts to communicate with the outside world, the half-naked woman next to her rolled over and sleepily put a slim finger to the tape covering her mouth, nuzzling her face against Weiss’ neck despite her grunts of protest, an errant hand roaming across her bare breasts and pinching the soft pink bud perched atop the white landscape. This caused Weiss to grunt in pain, which in turn caused the woman bound across from her, Blake Belladonna, to grunt something intelligible through the bit gag jammed between her teeth, distressed at the sight of her friend being molested, yet too exhausted from her earlier encounter with Neo to do much more than pull on her bindings in vain.

As the noise her captives were making increased, Neo sighed and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand and caressing the side of Weiss’ face with the other, following her wrapped cheek with her fingers even as the bound woman cringed away. Yawning and stretching, her bare stomach and toned arms reaching towards the ceiling, Neo decided that she had given herself enough time to rest, and that she had to continue her mission before the end of the night. 

Glancing out the window at the midnight blue sky, the assassin figured that she only had a handful of hours before dawn, and her deadline to deliver the four women that she was supposed to capture was fast approaching. After binding that orange-haired intruder who had broken into her home, capturing Yang before dealing once more with the feisty schoolgirl, and finally almost being brought to justice by the faunus writhing in her bonds mere feet away, Neo was tired. So tired that when it came time to deal with Weiss, she had merely revealed her identity to the shocked woman, and showed that the bundle she had been carrying was her captured faunus friend, threatening to remove the zipper keeping her encased and permanently leave her trapped in a leather prison if the Schnee didn’t cooperate. Even by her own standards, Neo was disappointed with herself, but in a night so filled with surprises and close-calls, the assassin had figured she owed herself a break.

Looking back, after watching the white-haired woman strip herself naked while blushing and attempting to hide her exposed sex, before binding her to her own bed and forcing her to watch as Neo unpackaged and re-tied Blake mere feet away while she was helpless to do more than shout, the assassin decided that she had to give herself some credit. While her other conquests that night had broken her targets down through overwhelming bindings and sex-toys meant to drive them insane, taking Weiss had involved little more than a handful of ropes and a threat even she knew held no real weight. The heiress had to be fuming at herself right now, furious not only at be captured so easily, but also at not being able to save her friend who had already gone through so much, making the shame burning within her do more to break her will than any amount of rope or tape that Neo could’ve mustered.

Of course, that didn’t mean of course that the Schnee would be getting off lightly.

Sweeping her leg over and straddling her naked captive, Neo locked her mismatched eyes with the other woman’s light blue gaze before talking her devious fingers and locking them with the heiress’ own digits, stopping them mere seconds before they were able to untie the final knot that was restraining her wrists to the headboard looming over her. A sadistic grin blossomed over Neo’s face as she tightened the black ropes holding Weiss captive once more, her strong thighs keeping her neatly positioned over the other woman’s stomach even as she bucked, struggled, and shouted, furious at having been stopped mere moments before she was able to escape.

While Weiss continued to moan and yell through the packing in her mouth, Neo calmly reached over to the nightstand besides the bed and picked up the rest of the roll of black tape that she had used to gag the heiress, wrapping it several times around her squirming prisoners fingers before tossing the spent tape aside, satisfied now that she could play with her food without any threat. 

Tuning out Blake’s furious yet exhausted grunts at the missed opportunity for salvation and instead focusing on the enraged woman below her, Neo softened her gaze and brought her hands up to meet Weiss’ once more, this time sensually running her deft fingers down the pale, sensitive flesh on the underside of her arms until she reached her armpits. Lightly teasing the cluster of nerves located there, Neo’s fingers continued their journey down her body and over her sides, nails stimulating the nerves there as well as she continued to lock eyes with her captive. While Neo’s hands had been making their way down her body, Weiss’ shouts of outrage had petered out and been replaced by softer, quieter grunts, ones that conveyed the same of anger with just a hint of embarrassed moaning, her body’s uncontrollable response to the teasing of her captive. 

And as Neo’s fingers reached Weiss’ waist, she figured that the heiress was going to experience even more uncontrollable reactions in a few moments, something the assassin could hardly wait for. Composing herself and continuing her slow examination of her captive’s body, Neo searched the light-blue eyes staring into her own for any sign that the white-haired woman dreaded what was about to happen next, but instead of finding fear or apprehension, only defiance and shame-fueled anger resided in her eyes. Two emotions that the woman on top of Weiss would be more than happy to snuff out.

Reaching the sides of Weiss’ thighs and positioning her fingers mere inches away from her sex, Neo finally broke eye contact to look behind her and check on her other captive, who’s heaving chest, straining arms, and deadly glare told the assassin that what she was about to do next would put her in even more shit with the bound faunus than she was already in. But since after tonight Neo would never see either of these women again, she figured that whatever plans Blake had in mind for revenge would have to keep on living in her head, and that she might as well get her fun in while she could.

Shooting a nasty wink at the frantically struggling women under her, Neo got up and strolled over to the faunus across the room, picking a blindfold off the floor as well as several egg vibrators as she did. Even as Blake shook her head in protest and bucked her restrained hips in defiance, Neo slipped the white leather over her eyes and pushed 3 small eggs into her denied and exhausted sex, leaving them on the lowest possible setting to keep the faunus ready in case she had plans for her later. Dragging the chair and it’s struggling occupant over to the closet, Neo shoved her inside before closing the door on the mewling and struggling woman, turning her attention back to Weiss.

Shouting in indignation at how carelessly her captor treated her friend, the bound heiress renewed her struggles even as Neo seductively climbed back onto the bed, cupping her captive’s breast and nipping at her sensitive nipple as she draped herself on the soft fabric next to her. Weiss moaned despite her best efforts to suppress the sound, attempting to twist her body away even as Neo slipped her other hand under her back and snuggled close, continuing to assault the Schnee’s delicate bud while using her other hand to play with her captive’s lower lips, teasing her fingers around the edges without going in just yet.

Neo pulled away from the breast she was sucking on and rested her chin on Weiss’ chest, staring up at the fuming woman and gauging her reaction, pleased to see the defiance in her eyes now mixed with embarrassment and anxiety, the helplessness of her situation quite literally staring her in the face as her friend’s muffled moans of exhaustion and lust issued from the closet. Neo knew that the other woman’s mind must be swimming with thoughts of how she had failed her friends, been drawn beneath her station, and sullied a reputation her family had spent generations cultivating, slipping one finger into her sex and drawing a muffled gasp from the bound woman to further drive home how dire Weiss’ situation was.

As the Schnee attempted to hide her moans and futilely tried to close her legs against the advances of her captor, Neo leaned closer and lightly nipped at her ear, drawing more sounds of suppressed lust out of her prisoner as she pinched her nipple using the hand she had slipped around her earlier, continuing toying with her slick lips with the other hand. As the three different fronts of Neo’s attack assualted the heiress’ nervous system, she slipped another finger into her sex to join the first, pumping her dexterous digits in and out of the moist, quivering sex below her. As the muffled moans from the woman beside her increased, Neo pulled away from her ear and returned to sucking on the nipple she was biting earlier, going from pinching the other nipple to merely circling her finger around it.

All pretenses of composure slipped away from Weiss as she began to arch her back in her restraints, her moans reaching a fever pitch of intensity as Neo added a third and final finger to the pair delving in and out of her sex, swirling her tongue around the nipple in her mouth while wrapping her legs around Weiss’ own and drawing herself even closer, lightly humping her panty clad hips against her leg. Even though she was still satisfied with the orgasm she had gotten out of using Blake earlier, the more Neo thought about how humiliating this must be for Weiss the more excited she got, practically euphoric at having broken the frigid honor that all Schnee’s seemed to hold, reducing the one intertwined with her body to nothing more than a sex slave indulging in the stimulation forced upon her even as her friend suffered. 

Right as Weiss’ calves began to tense and her muffled vocalizations reached their peak, Neo suddenly tore herself away from her toy, drawing all of her fingers out of her and abandoning her nipples, merely wrapping both arms around her as Weiss screamed through her gag and yanked at her bindings, her anger at her current predicament forgotten as she shifted all focus to the orgasm that was just stolen from her. Turning her light-blue eyes to Neo’s, the heiress to the entire Schnee fortune bucked her hips as much as her bonds would allow and pleaded through her gag, desperate for the pleasure that she was experiencing to return, for the hands and mouth of her tormentor to continue their work and bring her the climax that was slowly fading from her core.

Neo merely grinned in response and rested her head against her captive’s chest, listening to her erratic heart beat as she slipped one hand between her own thighs and began to tend to the need that had been building within herself. As her own breathing softly increased and she wrapped her body even tighter around Weiss’, the assassin brought herself to climax in no time, moaning lightly as she buried her free hand in the white-hair of the woman below her and shut her eyes tight.

Rolling away to bask in the afterglow of her unexpected orgasm as Weiss continued to struggle for her own, Neo found that she was presently surprised with how well her torment was working on the Schnee. As she had anticipated, gentle and sensual teasing worked miraculously on a woman who was much too preoccupied with her work to have a devoted sexual partner, and listening to the groans and moans of the woman writhing next to her confirmed that it was enough to force even the thought of her imprisonment from her mind, if only for a short moment. 

As the slightly panting assassin’s mind turned to the woman still suffering in the closet, and she wondered how similar teasing would affect someone who wasn’t nearly as pleasure starved as the Schnee, a soft buzzing emitted from the pocket of Weiss’ pants, which were still crumpled on the floor from where the woman had tossed them before Neo had pounced on her with rope in hand. Standing up and walking over, Neo pulled a vibrating scroll from the jeans, noticing several messages from Ruby filling the screen, the amount of time between each message decreasing as the content of each text changed from wondering how her partner was doing at the party, to panicked requests to call her, as none of her messages to her sister, her Blake, or even one of her friends from school were being received. 

Glancing over to the woman bound on the bed, who had recovered from her shameful begging for an orgasm and had returned to attempting to remove the tape from her fingers or the rope from her limbs as the sounds of her partner messaging her filled the room, Neo turned the device to silent and tossed it back onto the pile of clothes, deciding that her small respite had come to an end and that she would have to finish her work with Ruby before she managed to get to the police in time. She had purposefully saved the silver-eyed brat for last, as she knew that if any of her allies had remained uncaptured, they would have somehow showed up just in time to rescue her. Something that Cinder had learned several months back, and a mistake that Neo was not willing to repeat.

But as she set about cleaning the room up and preparing to set off once more, Neo couldn’t get the pleasure she felt at having broken Weiss in such a new way out of her mind, and thinking back on the other events of the night, the assassin realized that she had so many more scenarios for revenge swimming around her mind for the women that she had captured so far. As the thought of keeping them began to form within her mind, Neo decided to push it aside for the moment, finishing cleaning the apartment up and walking over to the closet to retrieve the bound woman from within. 

Blake’s ample chest was heaving and her flawless skin glistened with sweat, her exhausted muscles barely keeping her body upright as she mumbled from behind her gag and slightly ground her bound hips into the hard wood seat beneath her. The Detective had hardly recovered from the ordeal that Neo had put her through only hours prior, and this most recent torment had used up the last reserves of strength that she had. Just watching as the beautiful woman blindly looked about and called from behind her gag to Weiss, who responded and began to shout angrily at Neo for reducing her friend to such a state, the assassin was once again plagued with doubt. 

_ Could she really let such prizes go, to forever turn them over to a woman who already has a collection dozens strong? Someone who wouldn’t cherish individually torturing and toying with them the way Neo did, spending every waking moment devising new ways to bring them to unexplored lows? _

Watching a shudder run through Blake’s body as her vibrators continued to assault her, and unable to drive the memory of Weiss’ passion-filled moans from her mind, Neo made up her mind. Even if it meant defying her terrifying commissioner, Neo had to keep these women. Years of capturing the residents of vale didn’t compare to the fun that she had felt tonight, and so the assassin decided to do everything in her power to keep these prizes for herself.

Which would mean ensuring that Ruby wasn’t able to rat her out to the police.

Neo went back to her bag of materials and pulled out a small arsenal of ropes and tape, already forming a plan in her head about taking the pair of captives with her now home, before using their scrolls to lure Ruby to somewhere Neo could ambush her. And unlike with Blake it would go perfectly this time, lest she miss out on the chance of a lifetime and face a future in prison.

Turning back to the slumped-over woman moaning in her chair, Neo set about carefully untying Blake’s ankles from her hands, swiftly tying her wrists and ankles together to ensure that she wouldn’t pose a threat for the following step. As the creaking of the bedframe and shouts from Weiss’ struggle blended into the background, Neo untied the faunus’ legs before folding them over each other and frog tying them with white duct tape, leaving her to wriggle her feet uselessly as her long, toned legs disappeared under layers of tape. Removing her eggs and blindfold, Neo checked Blake’s half-open eyes and decided that she would be fine for the moment, and turned to face her second target on the bed, sending her a smug wink as she set about her work.

While Weiss wasn’t nearly as exhausted as Blake from her time with Neo, the assassin was still much more skilled than the heiress was in the area of martial knowledge, and was able to free and frogtie the woman’s legs in their own cocoon of black tape while hardly putting any effort into avoiding her kicks. Untying her wrists from the headboard but keeping them bound together, Neo carried her frantically struggling cargo over to where Blake lay on the floor, her claws having almost sawed through the rope keeping her wrists tied. Smiling fondly at the resistance her tired captive could still muster, Neo set Weis down to squirm on the floor before taking leather mittens shaped like paws out of the pile of materials she had gathered earlier, slipping them onto the faunas’ hands despite her muffled protests, ensuring that her hands were reduced to nothing more than slightly-offensive stereotypes.

Untying the remaining ropes that kept Blake’s wrists connected, Neo picked up several new lengths of white rope and looped them around her shoulder, sitting Blake up and guiding her over to Weiss, making the struggling faunus wrap her arms around her friend before going to work securing her arms together. Bringing her muscled limbs side-by-side, Neo used an entire length of rope to ensure that her limbs were practically fused together palm-to-palm behind Weiss’ back. Picking up a length of black rope, Neo untied the heiress’ wrists and removed the tape from her hands before repeating what she had done to Blake, tugging the white-haired woman’s hands back into place every time she tried to wriggle them free, before using half a roll of black electrical tape to completely encase Weiss hands. 

Alternating between black and white rope for each captive respectively, Neo set about lashing Weiss’ and Blake’s forearms to the other’s shoulders and tying their upper arms together, ensuring that both women were stuck in a forced hug, unable to draw apart or use their fingers to pick away at their bindings. Satisfied with her work, Neo picked Weiss’ frogtied legs up and cut them loose, before wrapping them around Blake and using black rope to bind her ankles together, and tie her knees to her elbows. To finish tying the two women together, Neo bound their chests together by wrapping rope below each of their breasts and connecting the loops, before taking Blake’s crotch rope and tying it to the one she made for Weiss.

Stepping back, Neo caught her breath after working so quickly to bind her captives together, grinning as she watched the two struggle to loosen their bonds or get at least an inch of space between them. They were so thoroughly tied together that it was impossible for one to move without them moving the other, causing them to begin moaning at each other through their gags in a pathetic way to work out some sort of plan. Figuring that the pair wouldn’t be going anywhere for the moment, Neo made a final circuit around the apartment to erase any sign that she, Weiss, or Blake had been there that night. Checking Weiss’ scroll again to see that Ruby was still worried but not yet talking about the police, chalking everything up to bad cell-service for the moment, Neo figured that she would have to hurry if she wanted to get ahead of the student. 

But… she did have enough time for a last bit of fun, right?

Returning to find that her prisoners were just as she had left them, if not a little sweatier, the sadistic assassin figured she had one last piece to add to their torment before she left. Picking up a double-sided dildo from her pack, Neo managed to separate the pair’s hips just enough to slip it between them, her heart fluttering as she heard Blake, and then Weiss, let out guttural moans as the length of silicon was eased into their sexes. Picking up her personal scroll, Neo typed out a short message before putting it before the two women;

_ I know you’ve both been denied any  _ satisfaction  _ tonight, so here’s the deal. Whoever cums first gets nipple clamps and a harsher gag, while the other will get to enjoy the car-ride back home in relative comfort, fair? _

Neo of course knew that the two women were good enough friends that they wouldn’t drive the other to an orgasm over something as trivial as this, but she had planned for that. The dildo positioned between the captives was short enough that they would both get a good few inches bound the way they were, but also  _ just  _ long enough that if they moved their hips slightly enough, it would force an extra couple of inches into the other woman while reliving the person who had shoved in the first place. And after Neo placed her barefoot on the base of Blake’s back and pushed, the first to receive their bonus inches would be Weiss.

Grunting in indignation, Weiss grumbled something sounding like an apology through her gag as she thrust her hips back towards Blake, most likely intending to reset the length between the two women to what it was initially. Instead Weiss ended up plowing the length into Blake’s already on-edge sex, drawing a cry of lust through her bit-gag as she mumbled a message of her own and thrust back towards her friend. 

Neo set about getting dressed as she watched the two women’s hips begin to move faster and faster, the apologies they were mumbling to each other turning more hostile in nature as the occasional moan slipped it’s way between their “conversation”. Despite their best efforts, Blake had just been to close to climax when the two had started, and as Weiss pushed the phallic insert into her friend one more time, the faunus threw her head back in ecstasy and let out a primal groan through her gag, several hour’s worth of sexual frustration culminating in an explosive orgasm even as Weiss shouted apologies from behind her tape-gag.

As Blake collapsed in her binds and the dildo between them sat inert for the moment, Neo walked over clapping as she pulled the clamps and muzzle gag that she had promised the loser. Leaning towards the panting woman, Neo took the bit-gag out of her mouth before locking her lips with Blake’s, locking her tongue with the rough faunus’ before pulling away and forcing the small insert of the gag into the surprised woman’s mouth before she had a chance to react. Securing the straps of the gag over Blake’s head, Neo made sure to look into her exhausted eyes and remind the detective that this was all because of Weiss by planting a kiss onto the heiress’ forehead and applying the alligator clamps onto the black-haired woman’s nipples.

Standing back up and basking in the exhausted groans of Blake and indignant cries of Weiss, Neo brought her supplies out to Weiss’ car, throwing them in the trunk and ensuring the neighboring houses were quiet (The Schnee family had agreed to let their heiress live on her own on the condition her neighbors be people she knew and that were properly vetted by the family, which only included Ruby and ironically enough Blake and Yang). Returning inside to retrieve her prizes, Neo set about the laborious process of dragging the heavy bundle out to the care, her captor’s restrained struggles not making the task any easier, before finally making it to the Schnee’s car, rolling the pair into the back and closing the door with a satisfied grin. Getting into the driver’s seat as the sweaty, nude woman in the backseat writhed in their bonds and attempted to keep from repeating their dildo battle from before, Neo checked Weiss’ scroll once more before driving back to her house. 

Things were down to the wire now, as Neo only had minutes at best to lure the silver-eyed snoop to her doom, and mere hours remained before the assassin was meant to meet with her employer, where the decision of who would be keeping the women captured tonight would be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry with the huge gap between chapters, just some health things going on (minor but annoying, nothing to worry about). But now that the weather's getting better, so is my mood and motivation to write. I'm thinking of putting out a few much shorter stories between this chapter and Ruby's but I might change that at anytime, depending on how I think things are going or what you guys want. I have a twitter I hardly use if anyone ever wants to come tell me whether they want the new chapter or something minor in-between next, and I also check the comments here almost daily if you want to put your opinion their too. That being said, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forwards to the next!


End file.
